Fight for this love
by jelly4ever
Summary: New to rookie blue but totally love this pairing .. Gail and holly are gonna have to go through some tough times to realise just how much they belong together x
1. Chapter 1

HEY Guys this is my first Rookie blue fanfic so please don't hold it against me lol ..

Gail and holly lay on the bathroom floor breathless ..

Gail's body felt numb .. The feeling was something she had never experienced before..

After holly caught her breath she rolled on to her side ..

" hey " she smiled noticing the state gail was in .. " you ok there?

Gail puffed out her cheeks with a giggle... " uh yeah .. I think ..

Holly leaned over kissing the side of the blondes head ... C'mon .. Let's get off this floor ..

Holly led gail to the bedroom giving her some thing to sleep in. .

You look exhausted...

No shit.. Gail laughed ..

Holly rolled her eyes ..I didn't mean "that" she smiled ..

I know .. Gail smiled looking down at the floor ..

Holly took her face in her hands .. Smiling at how beautiful this tough cop really was ..

" hey .. It's going to be ok...

You don't know that... Gail sulked..

I do .. The doctor smiled stroking Gail's cheek with her thumb...

I know because your friends are tough .. I mean . They put up with you everyday don't they? She joked

Gail sniffed forcing a smile ..

You have to think positive ... Pray if we have too...

Gail rolled her eyes .. I'm hardly going to pray to something I don't believe in ..

You don't believe in god? Holly frowned...

Would god have allowed this if he was real? Gail asked.

Holly gave her a sympathic smile..

Well he didn't do a bad job of bringing you to me .. Did he?

Gail laughed " yeah alright lunchbox.. Bed .. I'm tired ..

As they lay silently facing each other holding hands ..

Gail swallowed hard .. Holly? She whispered

Mmmmm"

Was It ... Was it ok ?

Holly frowned.. Your hair? .. it's fine gail ... It's just hair... It'll grow

No.. Gail stopped her shaking her head ... I mean .. Me.. Was I... Was I ok?

Holly pulled back a little taking a better look at gail ..

Honey ... Are you asking me if you pleasured me or not?

Gail looked embarrassed" I don't know " she shrugged.. Maybe .

Holly laughed .. Sweetie you were there right ? .. God I think even the neighbours heard me .. She blushed..

Gail smiled .. It's just well... This is new to me.. I .. I..

You were amazing .. Holly said as she kissed the blonde...and I would never had guessed that was your first time with a women...

Soooooo" she swooned placing a small kiss on Gail's neck..

You defiantly don't have any thing to worry about ..

And anyways .. I could ask you the same thing ? ...

Me? Gail chocked .. Why wouldn't you have pleasured me ? Your like a pro at this"

Holly belly laughed .. Her cheeks turning red ... I meant that.. Well you know .. You've only slept with guys ..

Gail grinned.. After what just happened in your bathroom .its safe to was I'm never sleeping with a guy again ..

Oh Really? Holly laughed .

Yep.. Gail said as she climbed on top of the doctor kissing her quickly

From this day forward I'm only interested in eat out of a lunchbox ..

Holly burst out laughing .. Your insane .. She giggled pulling gail down into a steamy embrace .


	2. Chapter 2

Holly woke from her deep sleep .. She had moved across the bed searching for the hot blonde..

As she stretched out her hand met an empty space...

The sheets were cold that indicated that the space had been unoccupied for some time ...

Holly rolled on to her back listening for signs of gail ...

Gail? She called out .. Gail are you here?

The silence made holly feel uneasy ..

Had gail freaked out this morning and ran in a panic?

Yes gail had been fine the night before .. Even opening up to holly.. Happy with what has taken place...

But did the events of what division 15 had been through blur her vision some how?

She was emotional .. Hurting .. Scared..

What if in the cold light of day gail regretted what happened between them ?

Holly rolled over checking the time ..

It's was 6.45am.. Gail really had left early ..

Checking her phone in hope gail had let her know why she had left made holly feel sad ..

Nothing ...

Gail sits in the squad car yawning ..

Late night peck ? Nick asked ..

Didn't we all ? Gail muttered leaning on the window ..

It was tough.. Nick sighed... What's with the hair?

Needed a change .. Is that ok with you officer Collins?

Nick smiled .. It's cute .. Suits you ..

Gail didn't acknowledge the compliment ..

So holly?

Gail shot him a death stare... What about her " she snipped

Nick shrugged .. Nothing .. I was just going to say .. She seems nice..

Yeah she is .. Gail replied ..

So .. Are you two ?

Are we what nick? Gail snapped .. Huh are we what?

Woah... Nick laughed holding his hands up .. Calm down peck .. I was only asking .

Yeah well don't " mine and Holly's relationship is nothing to do with anyone .. Especially you ... Gail ranted ..

Ok ... ok gail... Take it easy ..

To late .. Gail was in gail mode.

Tell me nick .. How is andy these days ?

I mean I wouldn't know considering we're no longer friends .. You know what with my BOYFRIEND deciding it was ok to fall from my best friend ..

Tell me nick .. How did that work out ? Oh yeah it backfired .. Because she's in love with someone else ..

Nick shook his head .. He knew gail well enough to know he wouldn't win and argument with her ..

A call comes in for them to attend..

Ok peck .. You win... You win.. He says switching on the sirens...

Gail stared at him for a minute before slumping into her chair ..

Holly was having a busy day .. Sat at the computer analysing DNA ..

Busy .?. Came a familiar voice from the entrance of the lab...

Gail? The doctor grinned..

Yeah " gail frowned.. You seem surprised ..

Uh yeah I ... Well... Holly blushed .. You weren't there when I woke this morning I .. I just ..

You jusssst? Gail prolonged ..

You thought I bailed huh ? She added with a smile ..

Holly looked at her then back to the computer .. Sorry...

No I'm sorry .. Gail said approaching the desk handing holly a coffee and a small bag ...

Lunch .. She smiled ... I had to be at work for 6 ... You were sound a sleep snoring away .. I didn't wanna wake you ...

Uh I do not snore ...

Gail raised her eyebrows.. If you say so lunchbox ... Anyways ... I was going to text you but.. She held up her phone ... Battery died and I haven't had chance to charge it...

Holly felt relieved she didn't know how she would handle gail had she has freaked out ..

Holly nodded sipping her coffee .. Well ... I'll let you off then .

Gee thanks nerd" gail rolled her eyes leaning in for a kiss...

Holly reciprocated leaning into meet Gail's pouted lips ...

Mmmmm" she moaned...

Gail smiled against Holly's lips...

So what are you working on?

Right now? Right now I'm taking a break " holly laughed pulling gail back in by her jacket ...

Gail laughed ... Ooooo doctor...

Once the pair had finished eating lunch .. Nick radioed through ..

Hey officer snark.. We got a job ..

Holly frowned...

Don't ask.. Gail shook her head with a sigh ..

Ok I'm out .. Call you later .. She informed the doctor giving her a lingering kiss...

Ok... Holly winked ... Hey gail ? She called out ..

Yeah?

I'm glad you stop by ..

Gail grinned as she walked back to the doctor.. Kissing her gently..

Earth to peck ..I repeat Earth to peck .. Came through on the radio ..

Gail broke the kiss...Shut your face Collins before I taze you in the ass! Gail snarled back .. Causing holly to laugh ..

Later ... The cop winked heading out the door

Bye" holly waved .. Shaking her head ... Gail's attitude amazed holly..

She could never understand how someone could get away with being so hostile ...

The gail peck she had experienced when they were alone was a far cry from the badass cop personae gail wore so proudly ..


	3. Chapter 3

Holly was finishing up for the day when her phone vibrated on her desk ..

A smile spreads across her face as she answers it

Hello officer ..

G- hey lunchbox . Whatcha doing?

H. Not much .. Just leaving work ..

G. Mmmmm ok so .. How about you swing by 15 .. Pick me up?

H- I don't know .. What's in it for me?

Gail laughed a little ... Well.. I might just shout you dinner '

H- McDonald's on the way home doesn't do it for me officer peck .

G- ooooh not enough salads there for you holly ? To Much chocolate in the milkshake?

Holly laughed loudly .. She loved Gail's sarcasm to everything ..

H. That's exactly it..

G. Yeah well lucky for you I'm actually really hungry so I was thinking about that Thai place in town ?

H" sounds good to me ... I'll be there in 10 ..

G' ok nerd I'll meet you out front ..

As holly pulls up she spots gail talking to a female cop holly recognised her from diversion 27 ..

So are you going to fight night ?

I don't know yet " gail answered.. I mean I don't even know who's fighting for us..

You should .. It'll be fun .. I mean it gives us a chance to all hang out without the divisions and repo competition getting in the way ...

Gail shrugged " I guess so ...

Holly watched as the women's body language shifted.. She was smiling heavily at gail ..

Gail seems to be relaxed in her company .. Holly felt a ping of jealously ...

As the women touched Gail's arm holly sounded the horn ..

Uh that's my ride " gail smiled waving over at holly .. I better go

Oh ok . Was good chatting to you peck ..

Yeah you too...gail said waking off ..

Until tomorrow that is when me and dov kick yours and wes's ass with repo ...

You wish peck ... You wish ..

Gail laughed walking toward Holly's car ...

Hey" she smiled climbing in to the passengers seat ..

Hi... Holly muttered watching the other cop still staring ..

You ok ?

Mmmmm" holly hummed leaning over to kiss gail ..

She let it linger a little before pulling away ..

As the cop from 27 witnesses the embrace she headed towards the park lot

I am now ... Holly smiled

Good.. Ok so let's eat ...gail said eagerly ...

Holly drove towards town .. The radio was on so the silence wasn't to obvious ...

She wondered if gail had realised that other cop was flirting with her ?

Why would she ?

As they took a table gail scanned the menu ..

Ok so Traci said they do this awesome chicken thing here...

Think I'm gonna try that ..

What are you think of having ?

Holly didn't take her eyes off them menu...

You know that cop was flirting with you right ?

Gail frowned... What?

That cop from outside your work .. Holly continued ..she was flirting with you ...

Gail laughed .. I don't think so .. She was just asking about fight night ..

Holly nodded still scanning the menu ...

She was ... Gail argued..

What about fight night ?

Gail shrugged .. She asked if I'm going .. And that it should be a good night ..

Holly laughed ... See

Holly .. She was not flirting with me .. And even if she was .. So what .. I wouldn't be interested ..

Holly looked up for the first time ..

I got what I want ... But .. The blonde added...If she doesn't choice what she's gonna eat I'm probably gonna have to dump her ..

Holly smiled .. I'll have what your having ..

Gail shook her head " expect you don't know what I'm having ..

Holly smiled with a shrug... I'll eat it .. I'm easy ..

I knowwwwww.. Gail teased causing holly to throw a piece of bread at her ...

Their meals arrived and holly watched as gail tucked in...

That good huh?

What? I'm hungry ..

Holly bit her bottom lip to stop herself from laughing .. I see that ..

Gail gave her a death stare before siping her wine.

So I didn't have you down as the jealous type ..

I'm not.. Holly replied ..

Oh really " gail teased .. So your cool with that chick flirting with me ...?

Holly raised her eyebrows .. You said she wasn't flirting with you !

Gail rolled her eyes ..

So ..Are you going to fight night ?

Maybe ..

Can I come ?

Sure..

Then yeah .. I'm cool ..

Gail laughed ... Your such a geek ..

You do know that 27 and 15 are in competition to see who can score the most points on this repo case we have right ?

Holly frowned .. So

Sooooo " me and dov are up against her... And her partner ..

But that's cool right cause your not jealous...

Holly looked at gail over her glasses ..

As long as your remember it's this chick your with...

Gail chewed on the bread smiling ..

Anyways .. She isn't into chicks

I bet she is ... Holly replied ..

How would you know ? Gail asked .. It's not like you have some weird gaydar or anything .. I mean you hit on me .. " The straight girl .." She air quoted

Holly giggled behind her wine glass... Not so straight though huh?

Gail's mouth opened .. I like ONE woman .. ONE..

Let's keep it that way huh ? Holly winked ..

Gail shook her head... Besides .. Even if she is a lesbian .. She knows I use to date nick .. So ..

And now she knows your dating me ..

How?

Holly laughed ..

Gail gasped ..ooooh so Thats why you kissed me as soon as I got in the car ..

Holly shook her head with a smirk ..thanking the waiter for bringing her food ..

Don't know what your talking about ..

Gail shook her head smiling .. Your such a dork you better Eat your food ..

before I do ..


	4. Chapter 4

4Gail slumped down on Holly's couch faced down ..

Hard day? Holly smiled looking over from the kitchen ..

Worst day ever" gail sulked ...

Holly handed her a beer .. "Here .. Drink this and tell me about it ..

Where do I start? Gail sulked sitting up properly in the couch taking a sip of her beer ..

Started off with Being put on booking duty .which meant I had to endure all the waif and strays of Toronto.. Old drunk guy puked over my shoes..

Twice .. Gail moaned..

Holly laughed " aww honey ...

Then when I finally got out of booking .. Oliver made me keep an eye on the new rookie who spends his life taking selfies and saying really dumb stuff

Then My brother pissed me off by telling my mum about us .. Which resulted in my phone going off constantly ..

So no doubt I'm due a visit ...

And to make matters worse I have to do it allllll over again at 6am tomorrow ..

Holly smiled wrapping her arms around the sulking cop .." Awww baby you have had a tough day ..

Are you making fun of me? Gail asked unsure of Holly's tone of voice ..

No " holly laughed kissing her head .. I feel for you sweetheart .. So much so that ..

I'm going to make you feel better" she winked pulling off Gail's shoes placing her feet on the sofa...

You sit and relax " she said handing her the TV remote .. While I finish up in the kitchen ..

Your cooking ?

Yup ... I even got you cake ..

Really? Gail grinned .. Chocolate?

Mmmm" holly hummed kissing the blonde on the cheek ..

Won't be long ..

Hey hol .. Gail called out ..

Yeah?

I really like being here .. Gail muttered quietly .. And not just cause your feedin me "

Holly smiled ... Good.. She blushed biting her lip .. Cause I like you being here ..

Holly has made Gail's childhood favourite .. Chicken casserole .. With dumplings ..

Gail barely spoke a word until she had finished ..

Holly could never understand how someone so small could eat so much ..

Wow" that was amazing .. I could eat that again " gail huffed rubbing her stomach ..

Holly laughed...there's more ..

Gail shook her head with a smile... Maybe later..

Mmmm you keeping that room for cake huh?

Gail licked her lip before biting it "

I always have room for cake .. She said seductively crawling over to holly at the other end of the sofa ..

Holly moved her plate just in time for gail to pounce ..

Mmmmm" holly moaned feeling Gail's lips on hers ..

So .. Gail smiled .. Does this cake have cream on it ?

Holly's breath hitched.. It might ..

Good ... Gail nodded kissing the doctor on the neck .. Because you know I lovvvvvve cream cake..

But .. you know what I love more then cream cake ... ?

Holly giggled as Gail's breath tickled her neck ...

You covered in it...

Gail ... Holly gasped as she felt the tip of Gail's tongue run up her neck to the back of her ear..

Gail bit gently on her earlobe ...

I missed you today ..

Mmmmmm" holly felt a fire ignite in her stomach .. This blonde did things to her like no other...

How much ? She asked wrapping her legs around the hot blonde leaning over her ..

Gail lay down on top of holly fiddling with her hair ..

Well.. How about you give me some of that cake and I'll show you just how much?

Holly's fire in her stomach ignited .. With all her strength she pushed gail on to her back climbing on top of her ...

How about we burn off our dinner first .. She giggled kissing gail hard ..

Gail's hands instantly ran up Holly's top stringing her back ..

Holly pushed her tongue into Gail's mouth intensifying the kiss..

Gail moaned into her mouth .. Her tongue barreling with Holly's for control ..

Holly shifted herself I'm between Gail's legs . Squeezing her thigh..

Gail wrapped her legs around holly pulling her in tighter ..

Your so hot.. Holly whispered as she unbuttoned Gail's shirt to reveal her bra..

I need to shower .. Gail said holding Holly's hands to stop her undressing her ..

Later .. Holly whispered..

Gail laughed .. Hols.. You did hear what I said about my day right ?

Holly's lip curled .. Drunk guy .. Urine .. Yeah .. She laughed .. U need a shower..

Gail got to her feet pulling off her shirt ..

You can meet me upstairs ..

Ok.. Holly blushed ..

As gail reached the stairs she turned back .. And uh .. Bring that cake ..


	5. Chapter 5

Holly wondered in to division 15 .. Instantly met by dov..

Hey holly ..

Hi dov.. The brunette smiled .. How's Chloe!?

Yeah "dov nodded .. She's getting stronger every day ..

Glad to hear it" holly winked ..

She's at her desk .. 3rd door on the left ..

Holly blushed a little ... I uh.. She laughed biting her lip .. Was actually here to see Traci ..

Oh.. Dov laughed .. Ok ok well uh.. Same door .. Just up the stairs ..

Holly smiled with a nod. Thanks ..

I'll ya .. See ya .. Dov said hurrying off

Holly waved as she watched him leave

As holly entered the room gail jumped off her seat looking around ..

Hey.. She huffed.. What are you doing here ?

Holly knew that although most of Gail's fellow cops knew about the two of them ... Gail was still feeling a little awkward..

Relax gail .. I'm here to see Traci ..

Oh.. Gail said straightening her vest

I uh .. She shook her head .. I .. I um

It's fine gail .. I get it ..

Gail frowned.. Get it? Get what ?

Hey holly .. Traci interrupted ..

Hi.. Holly waved .. I'll see ya.. She said looking at gail before heading off in traci's direction ...

Shit.. Gail muttered to herself .. She realised she panicked a little to much and in turn probably pissed holly off..

She sat back at her desk moving her seat around so she could keep holly in her view ..

Holly and Traci were engrossed in what ever paper work holly had brought with her ..

Peck .. Oliver shouted making gail jump ..

He began to laugh... That reports not gonna write it's self you know ? I want it in an hour ...

Uh huh.. Gail nodded her attention back on the doctor ...

Brains and beauty huh? Oliver whispered...

What? Gail gasped .. I .. I was just ..

I know what you were 'just' doing .. Oliver teased .. But how about you ogle the doctor in your own time ..

I want that report peck ..

Ok .. Gail moaned .. Oh and I wasn't ogling...

Oliver laughed leaving gail alone with crimson cheeks..

Holly and Traci came out of the office still taking .. Slowly walking past Gail's desk ..

Thanks for coming down here holly I know how busy you are .. Traci smiled ..

Not a problem .. I'll see ya.. Holly smiled walking away ..

Traci looked over at gail ..

What? Gail asked sarcastically ..

Traci crossed her arms shaking her head ..

Once Traci was out the way gail made her way down the hall way to catch up with holly ..

Hey .. She called out .. Running lightly to catch up with the doctor ..

Hey .. She called again as she reached her ...

I'm sorry .. She huffed ..

Holly shrugged waiting for more..

I just .. Wasn't excepting you.. You know to come here ..

And if I actually came here for you ? That would be a problem? Holly asked placing her hands in her jacket pocket..

What ? Gail laughed nervously .. No of course not.. I just ..

I mean because .. You come to the morgue all the time .. Holly interrupted..

I know .. Look holly .. I just wasn't

Ready ? Holly snapped .. Incase you haven't noticed gail .. Your whole diversion know about us.. It's not a secret .. But .. If my coming here is an issue then ..

Gail slammed her lips into Holly's .. Kissing her deeply ..

Pulling her in as close as she could

As she pulled away she smiled .. " you just had to stop taking ! .. Again

Holly laughed .. Not funny peck ..

Gail shrugged .. Kissing her again ..

I just wasn't expecting you . And I don't care what these losers think anyways ...

Holly licked her bottom lip .. Well that's good then cause uh .. We have an audience ..

What ? Gail said looking around ..

There in the window watching was

Oliver , Traci and Steve .. All with silly grins on their faces ..

Gail blushed returning to look at holly ..

Let them watch . She laughed kissing holly again ..

So listen .. Holly swallowed.. I uh wanted to ask you something '

Gail frowned .. Mmmm?

I was wondering if you would .. You know be my plus one ?

For ?

Well .. My uh.. My uni friends and I are having a drink later ., and I

You want me to meet your friends ? Gail gasped ..

Holly knew something like this could send gail over the edge ..

Well yeah but .. I mean I'm going and I don't want to go alone .. And you know you kinda owe me for the wedding ..

Gail rolled her eyes .. You want me to meet your friends ?

Holly smiled .. They really want to meet you .. I think they want to see the person I talk about so much ..

Gail exhaled deeply .. Yeah alright ..

Really ? Holly clapped ..

Yes .. She said kissing the excited brunette ... Now get out of here ..

Holly smiled walking backwards towards the car ..

Hey uh when?

Tonight " holly smiled ..

Tonight ? Gail frowned .. But it's fight night "

Holly nodded .. Would you rather hang out with that cop from 27?

Gail shook her head remembering how jealous holly was that day ..

Fine ... Pick me up ..

Gail slumped into her chair looking at her computer . Refusing to acknowledge the stupidness that was stating at her ...

Say one word and I'll taze you all .. She said matter of fact...

Steve ' Traci and Oliver quickly hurried off .. Causing gail to laugh ..

She felt good about holly and didn't care what any one said or though about it ..

Tonight played on her mind though .. Meeting Holly's friends was a big deal .. She knew holly thought highly off her and worried that she wouldn't live up to expectation ...

So fight night ? Chris called out punching Gail's arm ...

Owwww " she moaned rubbing the spot..

Man I'm psyched about tonight .. Chris grinned pretending to box..

Yeah I can't go ...

Chris stopped what he wax doing " what ? Why not ...

I have plans ..

So cancel them " Chris ordered..

I can't ..

Gail c'mon .. This is fight night .. Yaaaaaay fight night ..

Gail looked up at her ex boyfriend ..

" I'm sorry .. I uh have plans .. With holly ..

Oooooooh" Chris grinned .. I see .. Well being her ..

Gail kept her eyes on the screen in front of her ..

I can't .. I'm uh.. Meeting her friends ..

For the first time ? Dov asked as she walking in

Gail looked him over .. Yes .

Dov and Chris laughed ..

What ? Gail bitched ..

Nothing .. Dov held his hands up .. Just uh .. Don't .. You know .. Be all ..

You " Chris said finishing docs sentence ..

Gail gave them the death stare..

Not that she would let them see but their comments worried her .. She knows she's not the friendliest of people .. What if Holly's friends didn't like her !?

What if she said something stupid ..

Pulling her phone out of her pocket she began to type ..

G- hols are you sure you want me to meet your friends ? X

H- why wouldn't I be ? Xx

G- uh you have met me right ? You do know how I am ? X

H- relax they will love you .. It will be fine .. I promise xx

G- ok but . Just don't leave me alone with them ok .. X

H- ok .. I'll pick you up at 6pm xx

Gail bit her lip putting her phone way.. Geez..

Gail was sat in the locker room trying to control her breathing ...

You ok ? Traci asked concerned ..

Trac.. Am I a really bad at first impressions ?

Traci frowned .. What do you mean ! ?

Like when we first met! ? What did you think of me ?

What's this about ?

Gail began to pace the floor .. Ok so I'm meeting Holly's friends for the first time tonight and I'm really worried about it ..

Traci smiled She hadn't seen gail like this Before... Gail relax .. Your gonna be fine .. It's going to be fine ..

What if it's not ? Gail asked shaking the feeling away... What if I mess up! ?

You won't .. Besides Holly's crazy about you .. She would know if it was a good idea or not.. Traci said trying to reassure her friend ..

Gail puffed her cheeks out .. Staring at her phone as it vibrated ..

What time is it?

Uh' 6.05.. Traci answered looking at her watch ..

Shit .. Shit shit..

Gail.., go .. Your be fine .. Traci smiled ..

As gail reached the car she melted at Holly's smile..

Hey .. I thought you were gonna bail on me ?

Gail smiled .. If only " she thought to herself..

Holly .. I'm nervous .. Gail muttered as she got into the car..

Holly leaned over placing her lips gently on Gail's ..

Don't be .. My friends are cool...they know how much I like you .. They just want to meet the person who's making me so happy ..

I make you happy ? Gail asked raising her eye brows ...

Yeah . Holly grinned .. Yeah you do ..


	6. Chapter 6

Holly and Gail

reached the penny ..

Gail could see it was busy .. She stopped a few feet from the entrance ..

Holly took her hand squeezing it tightly .. It's going to be ok . C'mon ..

Gail held back a little allowing holly to pull her in...

Finally .. Both Holly's friends cheered .

Yeah ok ok .. Holly smiled hugging the pair of them ..

Guys this .. Is gail ..

Gail these two are my very close friends .. Lisa and Rachel..

Hi . Gail said quietly ..

Rachel took Gail's hand .. It's nice to finally meet you gail. ..

Let's get a drink .. Lisa suggested ..

Gail sat the the table while holly headed to the bar ...

Where you going ? Gail worried ..

Smmmh" to the bar.. Relax ..

Gail and Rachel were alone ..

You don't need to be nervous gail .. Rachel smiled .. We don't bite

Gail smiled nodding .. I'm not very good at this ..

Rachel smiled .. Your doing just fine .. Plus I know you have to be pretty special for holly to want us to meet you ..

Her words made Gail feel so much better .. Maybe the night wasn't so daunting after all ..

A few drinks in Gail had decided she wasn't a fan of Lisa .. She was a little full of herself and made sarcastic comments as often as she could ..

So holly .. How are all the dead people ? Lisa teased ..

Still dead .. Holly said rolling her eyes ..

Lisa? Rachel warned

What ? I still just don't understand why holly would want to poke around at dead people when she could of become some hot shot doctor .. Gail did you know holly finished top of her class with honours?

Uh no .. I didn't ..

Well maybe .. I find dead people more appealing then sticking plastic into womens boobs.. Holly butted in..

Hey .. Nothing wrong with a perfect pair of breasts .. Lisa laughed ..

Gail wasn't amused ..

Tell us about you job Gail? Rachel asked changing the subject ..

I'm a cop .. Gail answered.. Pretty straight forward ..

Hardly .. Holly frowned ..

I bet you've seen some crazy stuff .. Rachel asked ..

Uh yeah ..

Ok let's here some " Lisa asked

Let's get another drink first ..Rachel insisted ..

Ok .. Lisa nodded " I'll buy

Thank you .. Holly smiled ..

Hey .. How you doing ?

I'm having fun .. Gail lied ..

Good .. Holly smiled kissing her ..

Mmmm now I'm having more fun ., gail swooned..

Gooooood.. I really want you to like them .. They're practically family..

Yeah alright .. Gail rolled her eyes kissing holly quickly to stop her talking ..

Eww get a room " Rachel joked as they arrived back at the table ..

Go .. Holly nudged gail ..

Oh .. Uh you want a story ok ..

Mmm recently I was shot at .. Some crazy guy decided to hunt my division down.. wanting to take us out one by one .. 2 of my friends are in the hospital with gun shot wounds ..

Wow ..Rachel gasped .. That's scary ..

I know right .. Holly pouted .. This ones tough though .. She grinned laying her head on Gail's shoulder

Your friends ? They're ok ? Rachel asked

Yeah .. They made it ..

Ah good .. Lisa said sarcastically . So holly .. Other then gail of course. What's new ? Feel like we haven't hung out in ages .

Holly didn't appreciate Lisa's attitude .. Works hectic .. She shrugged ..

Mmmmm.. Dead people

I uh .. Need the bathroom .. Gail excused herself .. Wanting a moment away from Lisa

Ok .. Holly winked .. I'll get us a drink ..

Once gail left .. Rachel grabbed Holly's hand .. I like her...

Holly grinned .. You do ? .. Good I'm so glad .. She was so nervous ..

Empty glasses .. Lisa moaned ., holly ., bar ..

Rachel rolled her eyes at holly as if to say how annoying Lisa was being ..

So ? Holly asked ..

So ?

So .. what do you think of gail ?

Lisa ordered the drinks before turning to her friend..

Well you were right .. She is gorgeous ..

Gail noticed holly at the bar and decided to help her with the drinks ..

But it's not going to last .

Gail heard Lisa .. She wanted to ask her what the hell her problem was but something stopped her .. She wanted to see Holly's reaction ..

What ? Holly frowned .

Sweety .. She's a beat cop ..

So ? Holly shrugged ... She's a very good cop

I get it .. Ok .. Your jobs stressful .. You need some light relief.. Something .. Uncomplicated .. Simple even .. But holly your a high profile doctor .. Your way of out her league ..

Lisa .. Holly shook her head .. You know what .. Don't worry about it .. I'm having fun ..

Well have your fun but get out before she gets hurt ..

Holly threw money on to the bar grabbing the drinks . ..

No ones gonna get hurt ..

As she turned away from her face with gail ..

Her face stern and expression cold and emotionless . ..

There as a few seconds of arkward Silence before Gail broke it ..

Excuse me . She said . Her need to get out of the bar taking over her ..

Gail .. Holly called out ..

Gail acknowledged Rachel as has grabbed her jacket

Gail wait .. Where are you going?

Is that what you think of me ? Gail asked turning to holly ..

Do you think I'm uneducated? That I'm a blue collar ? And that .. That I'm out of your league ..

Hey I never said that .. Holly protested ..

Well you wanna know what I think ..

I think that bodged up boob job that you call a best friend is an idiot..

And I would rather taze myself in the eye then spend another moment with either of you ...

What are you saying ? Holly asked ..

I dunno .. Gail shrugged .. Your the doctor why don't you figure it out ..

Holly's eyes filled with tears ..

Hey .. Don't look so upset.. We're just having fun right ... ? Gail smirked as she walked out of the door leaving holly stood alone

Hey what happened ? Rachel asked missing it all

Lisa happened .. Holly sighed ..

What? Lisa asked when Rachel's eyes burned through her ..

Well she wasn't supposed to hear me was she ..

You know Lisa .. Sometimes you ... Holly stopped herself ..

You know what .. I'm out of here .. Holly said instead

Holly.. C'mon .. Look Im sorry .. Iil Apologise next time ok ...

Did you not see her face ? Holly snapped .. I don't think there's gonna be a next time Lisa ...

Holly grabbed her jacket kissing Rachel on the cheek .. I'll call you ..

Rachel spun around to face Lisa ..

What did you do?

Me ? Lisa huffed .. I didn't do anything.. I just said that well .. Maybe gail wasn't for holly .. And that well maybe she's gonna get hurt .. ..

Rachel shook her head .. Lisa for god sakes.. Holly's in love with her .. Anyone can see that .

Lisa shrugged ... She's a straight girl

Rach.. We've seen this happen before with holly ... I'm just saving months of drama

Your butting in ..

Butting in ? C'mon .. Gail isn't gay.. She's obviously going through some kind of identity crisis and holly happened to be there..

Rachel sipped her drink .. She really disliked her friend sometimes ..


	7. Chapter 7

As soon as gail walked into fight night she was greeted by Oliver ..

Hey peck ... He smiled handing her some wine..

Where's your girl? He asked looking behind them .

Please don't ask... She winced ..

Wanna talk about it ? Oliver offered ..

No . Gail said shaking her head sipping the wine .. Instantly spitting it back in the glass handing it back to Oliver ..

Uh that's for you .. He laughed holding his hand up to push it back into Gail's possession ...

Gail laughed .. Where is everyone ?

Uh right up there .. Oliver pointed .. You get to sit in the good spot

Oh. And uh where are you sitting ?

There.. Oliver pointed disappointedly

Ooooh yeah .. With the white shirts .. Gail laughed ... Nudging him ...

Mmmm" I'll catch up with you after ok .. He winked ..

Hey .. Came a voice behind gail ... Have you seen wes? Officer luck from 27 asked ...

Uh no... I haven't

He was suppose to meet me at the bar.. The officer smiled .. Hey look... About the repo thing... I'm sorry .. I just get really competitive at work ..

No problem .. Gail smiled wickedly handing the cop the back washed drink ..

Luck took it with a smile taking a sip... Thanks

Gail hide her enjoyment as best she could ... See you around ?

Yeah I hope so .. Luck sighed ..

Gail grabbed a real drink and headed over to Traci and Steve .

Hey .. Traci smiled .. What are you doing here ? .. Where's holly ?

Gail shook her head taking a large gulp of her drink ..

That bad huh? Traci cringed ..

Mmmmmm.. Gail sniffed .. I really don't wanna talk about it ..

...

Holly pasted the floor of her kitchen with her phone stuck to her ear...

Gail it's me .. Again .. Look can you just call me back ? Please .. I really need you to let me explain ...

I know your mad but ... Please just call me .. Please .. X

Holly ran her hand through her hair .. She knew this was bad ... Shit... She sighed ...

Gail had been ignoring holly for the last 3 days .. Everyone at the division felt the force of gail pecks mood ...

She had practically offended everyone that cared about her ..

In turn they would ask if she was ok only to be met with some sarcastic comment or put down ...

They knew something was defiantly up when gail point blank refused to attend a murder scene later that week ... Knowing forensics would he there..

Andy was traci's wing man for the day ..

Hey holly ? She smiled ..

Hi Andy " holly replied looking over at all cops getting out the squad cars

How are you ?

Yeah I'm great " Andy smiled watching Holly's eyes scan the goings on behind her ..

She's not here.. Andy answered the question Holly's body language was asking

Holly looked straight at her forcing a smile.. Let's uh go in shell we ?

Andy led the way into the crime scene ...

Dr Stewarts here...

Hey hol... Traci smiled ... We have a young male here . Looks like a shooting but as you can see the bloody marks suggests he was possibly dragged here? .

Holly takes a closer look ... Or he crawled .. Dragged his way here himself.

Holly began inspecting the body ...

Ok defiantly 3 gun shot wounds ... Have you finished with the prints ?

Uh yeah .. Traci nodded ..

Ok .. Let's bag him and I'll get him on my table .. Holly said pulling off her latex gloves ..

So? Traci said carefully as they walked towards their cars...

So.? Holly repeated ..

Gail... I take it things aren't to good between you ?

Holly sighed ... I've reached out to her .. I've left messages but ... She shrugged ..

Traci sighed .. She's a law unto herself that one ..

Mmmm" so is she ... Holy swallowed I mean .. Is she .. Ok ?

Is Gail Peck ok? Traci laughed .. She leads you to believe she is yeah .. But ... No She isn't .. She's having a bad time ..

What do you mean ? Holly worried..

Holly .. A women was shot whist doing laundry... Gail found her and uh ... Sadly the lady died in hospital .. Gail's not taking it to well...

Oh...Uh I .. Im sorry .. I know how hard it can be for you guys ...but...Holly frowned .. I mean gail said death is part of the job .. What is it that's effected her so much ?

She left a little girl behind . Traci explained .. There is no other family ..

Oh...

Yeah... Gail's been visiting her .. A lot It's hit her harder then any other case ... And I'm guessing what ever's happening between the two of you ..isn't helping either ..

Holly felt like crying .. Knowing gail was going through such a thing and refusing to let her be there was hard for holly ..

I don't know what I'm suppose to do Traci.. She won't let me in...

Gail peck doesn't let any body in holly .. Traci stated opening her car door ..

Sometime you just have to break entry .. Ya know ?

I'll call you later .. See what you have for me !

As soon as holly as alone she grabbed for her phone ..

Gail please just answer me' .. Even if it's to tell me where to go...

I heard about what happened at work and .. Well .. I just wanna be here .. For you .. How ever you need me... Can you just confirm existence ?

Gail sat In the locker room listening to her voice mail ... Her eyes closed as she melted into Holly's voice ...

She missed her .. She wanted her ..

Placing her phone in her pocket she led on the Bench .. Staring up at the ceiling ..

Each day she ignored holly it became harder to let her guard down and answer the phone ..she began to fell stupid .. .

Gail was still mad with holly .. She couldn't understand why she allowed her friend to belittle her the way she did ...

Hey .. Rachel smiled .. You ok ?

Holly shrugged ..

I take it Gail's still ..AWOL?

Yup .. And it doesn't looks like she's coming back any time soon ... God I could kill Lisa... Holly moaned

Honey " Rachel sighed .. I know she can be a pain in the ass but .. Well she's just looking out for you ..

Please don't defend her rach . What she did was uncalled for ..

But I guess it just goes to show gail isn't in this .. Not like I thought .. She can't even text me! not been to tell me where to go ..

So what are you going to do? Rachel asked.. Sulk for months on end .. Hoping she's gonna come round ?

What ? Holly frowned .. No .. Of coarse not ..

Good .. Because I have a new nurse in the department .. She's new to town ..

No way .. Holly said waving her hands in front of her .. Your not setting me up ...

Who said I was setting you up ! ? Rachel laughed .. I was thinking maybe you could take her out for a drink .. Show her around .. It would take your mind off " you know who?

Ugh rach.. Holly moaned ...

Please... She really doesn't know anyone .. And it's not like I have the time .. A job.. 3 kids and a husband

Holly watched her friend Pout and use her big brown eyes to work her magic ..

Holly through her hands in the air .. " yeah ok .. Alright enough of the guilt trip ... But I'm warning you .. This most defiantly isn't a set up " I'm not interested in dating ok ?

Yup .. I'll give her your number .. Rachel smiled leaving the morgue..

"Have fun"

Holly slumped down into her chair .. Maybe a night out wouldn't be such a bad thing ?


	8. Chapter 8

Peck? ... Peck ? ..

Yes sir?

Peck I need you to help me out with izzy today .. Oliver said pushing izzy towards Gail's desk...

What ? No . No Oliver not again .. Gail moaned ...

It's not up for discussion peck .. It's an order ..

Gail rolled her eyes .. Why can't Diaz do it ? He's really good with kids .. Especially when they're not really his ..

No funny peck .. Oliver warned .. Anyways he isn't here .. You are ...

Izzy sat slumped in her chair .. She wasn't overly happy about hanging out with gail again either ...

Once Oliver left them alone gail turned to the teen ...

I'm warning you kid .. If you give me any trouble today I'm gonna lock you up in a cell till your dad asks for you ...

Got it?

Yesss.. Izzy moaned ..

Hey can I use your phone ?

No ..you can't use my phone .. Gail snapped ...

Gail I need a favour .. Traci said walking up to Gail's desk ..

Hey izz...

Izzy smiled ..

What is it ? Gail asked .. cause I'm kinda already running a day care centre here .. She said nodding towards izzy ...

Traci laughed .. I need to to run this down to forensics .. Get holly to see if there's a print left ..

What ? No way ? Gail panicked .. Ewww is that someone's thumb ?

Grosssss.. Izzy cringed ..

Yeah .. But I need to know who's someone's it is ... Get going "

Traci ... Gail called out chasing after the detective .. Can't you send someone else ? I really don't want to see holly ..

There is no one else ... Your just gonna have to suck it up gail ...

Gail sighed heavily .. Gee thanks ..

Your welcome .. Traci called back as she disappeared ..

This is gross .. Izzy said behind her.. Holding out the evidence ..

Don't touch that .. Gail barked snatching the bag from the teens hands .. C'mon let's go ...

Gail scanned the halls of the morgue .. Looking for anyone but holly ..

I mean it izzy .. Don't touch anything when we get inside the lab .. Not a thing .. I'll cuff you if you feel you can't help yourself ..

Ok ... Izzy sulked .. Geez why are you so moody all the time ..

Well maybe because your dad keeps making me babysit you ... Gail snapped..

Hey Rodney .. Gail smiled as she entered the lab .. So detective Nash wants this analysed.. She explained holding out the evidence ..

We need a print... ..

Rodney took out the thumb examining it .. Mmmmmm .. The tissues pretty damaged .. I'm gonna have to get doctor Stewart ..

What why ? .. Come on Rodney can't you do it yourself ? Gail asked praying she didn't have to come face to face with holly ..

You can do it Rodney ..

I'm not qualified ..

Well can't you just try ? I mean you might surprise yourself ..

Rodney looked at her for a few seconds .. I'm getting doctor Stewart ..

Gail rolled her eyes ... Slacker .. She called out as the intern left ..

Hey .. She gasped as she turned to izzy how has taken it upon herself to have a look at a dead body ..

What ..?

That's a human being.. Have some respect ...

Uh don't you mean use to be ? Izzy moaned ..

Actually human being refers to us as a species .. So dead or alive .. Holly explained .. Looking at gail before finishing ..

He's still human ...

Who are you ?

Izzy shaw .. Gail pipped up .. Teenage delinquent ..

Holly smiled at the teen .. No food or the drink in the lab ..

It's really good to see you " gail smiled awkwardly ..

Holly ignored the comment .. So you have a thumb ? She said looking at the evidence ..

Yup .. That is a thumb . Gail repeated .. Trying to interact with holly ..

Mmmmm" well I can dehydrate it and hopefully get a print .. Holly said as she walked off ..

Gail shook her head .. She wasn't surprised holly was ignoring her ...

You two use to bone " izzy whispered

Don't talk like that" gail snapped

Why does it offend you ?

No .. Gail said .. It's just inaccurate..

Izzy laughed . Who are you trying to convince

Holly retuned to the lab concentrating solely on the thumb ..

Gail stood close enough that she could smell Holly's perfume .. Suddenly it becoming her favourite smell ..

Holly felt the cops presence .. Her eyes drifting slightly ..

Don't do it holly " she said thought .. .

Ok that should do it .. I'll go get you that print ..

Ok " gail grinned .. Sure ..

Gail sighed watching holly leave ..

I'm bored .. Moaned izzy .. Can I go wait in the car .. ?

No

But I'm bored .. I just wanna go hang out with my dad ..

Gail rolled her eyes .. Well your dad dumped you on me so obviously he doesn't feel the same ..

Holly was taking her time so gail decided to go and find her ..

She hated the fact it felt so awkward between them ..

She knew it was mostly her fault. So it was down to her to reach out .. Swallow her pride ..

Hey " she smiled flicking the door with her finger ..

I uh just wanted to say thank you .. You know for today ?

Holly nodded .. It's my job ..

Gail bit her lip giving izzy a quick glance before slowing walking closer to holly ..

Yeah and uh .. I was just wondering if maybe I could take you out tonight ?

grab a drink or something cause I really want to apologise ..

You had plenty of opportunity to apologise .. Holly told her .. The day after you walked out on me " the week after .. Or the many times that I called and you didn't pick up ..

I know .. Gail sighed with a smile .. But I really want a chance to explain myself .

Gail .. Holly swallowed .. I'm seeing someone ..

Gail's heart hit the floor ..

I'm sorry .. Holly muttered instantly feeling and when she saw the look of disappointment on the blondes face ..

Gail felt sick .. She felt like she was suffocating.. She needed to leave ..

It's uh ... She breathed .. It's fine . She turned to leave noticing izzy wasn't stood behind her no more ..

Izzzzy " she screamed .. Not so much at the teen but more so that her heart was throwing a tantrum ..

She ran out of the building across the parking lot ..

Izzy .. She called out grabbing her phone to call Oliver ..

Her chest was tight .. She couldn't breath ..

Shit .. She sulked kicking the squad cars Tyre ..

You idiot .. Fuck ..

Oliver wasn't answering his phone .. Gail searched the neighbouring streets hoping to spot the teen ..

She drove past her school and even rang her mother ..

Oliver was going to freak out .. Losing is daughter wasn't one of Gail's finest moments ..

Holly sat in silence ..tears rolled down her cheeks .. She hoped gail would come around .. Days after the penny incident she beat herself up for not defending gail ...

She completely blamed herself .. But as time went by she became angry at Gail's silence ..

Shit .. She cringed realising gail hadn't taken the evidence .. Grabbing her car keys she headed out to 15...

Once gail explained what happened to Oliver .. He lost his temper.. Angry that his day was going from bad to worse ...

Hey .. She smiled at him .. I found her .. I got the guys to ping her phone .. She's outside ...

Oliver didn't stop .. Why didn't I think of that " ? He moaned walking straight by ...

Gail sighed .. Gail fucks up again .. She whispered to herself .

Checking the time she breathed a sigh of relief .. Clocking off time ..

As gail heads to the locker room she's stopped in her tracks . There in front of her was the most beautiful women in the world ...

Brought your thumb .. Holly smiles holding up the evidence bag ..

Thanks .. Gail said forcing a smile ..

So did you find her ?

Yeah .. Gail answered .. She's outside

Holly puffed her cheeks out .. Wow you couldn't pay me to go back to that age..

I still act that age .. Gail said as holly shook her head ..

C'mon it's true .. I'm impetuous.. I'm self destructive .. I'm .. I'm a brat ..

Holly could see gail was beating herself up .. It's ok your don't have to explain

Gail had to get the words out .. No .. It's not ok .. She continued

And I don't wanna end up a sad sorry women .. Who . Who threw away the most wonderful person she's ever met ..

Gail's words floored holly .. She had never experienced gail being so open .. Her heart screamed at her to take the blonde in her arms and kiss her forever ..

But her head overruled .. Her eyes filled with tears .. She knew she had to be strong .. She couldn't take another rejection from gail .. It hurt to much ..

Her smile was sincere.. The lump in her throat was getting ticker..

Good night gail .. She said handing her the thumb before quickly walking away ..

Gail stood watching as the brunette left .. Walking out of her life ..

Right there and then gail didn't know if it was forever .. Although it felt like it was ..


	9. Chapter 9

.Bite me McNally ... Gail snapped ..

Oliver watched on... Peck .. My office ..

Still giving andy the peck death stare gail rose to her feet .. Throwing her pen down ..

Shut the door .. Oliver ordered .. Sit.. He added pulling out a chair ..

What's with you ?

Nothing .. Gail moaned rolling her eyes..

Don't give me that gail ... What is it? This isn't you .. Andy didn't deserve that ..

What ... You wanted your petulant peck back didn't you? .. Well .. Gail held her hands in front of her .. Her she is Oliver ..

Oliver shook his head .. No this isn't the gail peck I know ..

You're miserable gail .. You're snappy .. You're .. ... You're hurting ? Has something happened with ...

In case you've forgotten .. I've been babysitting your bratty hormonal kid .. Gail interrupted .. Who might I add has a really bad attitude and the inability to listen .. So you wanna know why I'm in a shitty mood ? Theres your answer ...

Oliver leant back in his chair ..

Holly? It's holly isn't it?

Gail sighed ... No Oliver it isn't ... It's me ... I'm the reason my life is so shitty.. I'm the reason why everything goes wrong .. Not holly .. All Me .. Tears welling her in eyes

Talk to me kiddo .. Oliver said his voice full of sympathy ..

What's the point ? Gail sulked .. It's not gonna change the fact I'm a fucking idiot ..

Oliver sits in silence ..

She doesn't want to know .. Ok .. She's done with me .. Gail explains..

And who can blame her.. I'm a mess .. I'm sarcastic . I'm rude to people .. I'm a brat .. I'm incapable of being mature about stuff ..

I fly off the handle when things don't go my way ..gail rambled on... Instead of talking .. I strop off like a teenager .. She deserves more

Who can blame her for moving on ..

Wait what? Oliver gasped .. Moved on? What do you mean ?

Holly .. She's uh ...she's... Look are we done ?.. I'll apologise to andy ok..

Can I go? Please .. Gail begged heading towards the door ..

Gail...

She's seeing someone else Oliver ok?

And who can blame her ..? Gail added walking out of the office ..

Oliver threw his pen on his desk ...

Sighing heavily ... Dammit gail ..

He felt for the young women .. He like holly knew a side to gail that not many had the pleasure of seeing ..

He knew gail struggled to be loved .. To love .. He saw something in her when she was around holly .. A light .. A lite breeze .. A women falling in love ..

He knew gail would kick herself for letting holly go ..

She needed a kick up the ass and he was the only one brave enough to do it ..

Peck .. He called out..

What.. She snapped .. Sir...

Come back .. We're not done..

Gail fumed.. Can we not ?

I'm sorry .. Oliver said holding his hand to his ear ... Uh are you the boss?

No.. Gail sighed

Am I ? .

. Yes sir

So Who takes who's orders here?

Move it ... Now

Gail does as she's told .. Walking back into his office ..

Look I'm sorry ok .. I ... I just really don't want to talk about this ..

Oliver sat on the edge of his desk folding her arms ...

Listen to me gail ..

You are one of the bravest people I know ..

Gail tutted rolling her eyes ..

You're also an asshole.. Oliver smiled .. Your never afraid to say what's on your mind .. Even if it's brutal .. He laughs ..

Your smart gail .. Your cool .. Your fun.. Your beautiful .. Even when you have that stupid death stare your so famous for ..

Oliver ... Gail whispers

I mean it gail .. There is no one in this world that your not worthy of... No one .. I don't ever want to hear you say .. Or think your not good enough ..

Because gail peck .. You are .. And holly knows it ..

She hates me" ..

Oliver shakes his head .. No she doesn't gail .. Maybe she's scared .. Like you !?

She's with someone else oli... She isn't scared.. She's just done .. Gail sulked

Gail snifs wiping a loose tear from her eye..

Can I go please?

Yeah .. Home.. Oliver smiles..

What !? Gail frowns looking at her watch ... I have 3 hours of shift left..

Oliver shook his head .. No you don't .. Your out .. Go on ... Go home gail .. Take a bath .. Watch a movie ..relax .. Go on..

It's not nessesary sir.. Really .. I'm fine..

This isn't up for discussion peck .. It's an order ..

Gail shook her head but backed down .. Fine .. Fine ..

Oliver watched the blonde leave .. He hoped some time to herself might help her realise she has to fight ..

The thought of sitting home alone wasn't to appealing to her so gail headed to the penny .. Ordering a beer and 3 shots of tequila...

As she sits at the bar the music from the juke boxes rings through her ears ..

It was typical love song .. About fighting for love ...

Gail rolled her eyes...what a croc of shit" she muttered to herself ..

You ok ? The bar tender asked ..

Gail sunk her shot" couldn't be better ..

Bad day?

Gail laughed .. Bad 20 odd years ... She sighed sliding the empty shot glass towards the man .. Fill em up ..

The man nodded and done as she was told ...

Oliver made his way through the bar .. He had called gail a few times to check on her .. After the 3rd attempted he knew where to find her ..

This wasn't exactly what I meant by go home and relax " he said as he took a seat next to her ..

Go home and do what Oliver? Gail sulked raising 2 fingers at the bar tender .

The bartender took the hint and placed 2 bottles of beer on the bar ..

Gail..

Oliver .. I don't want to go home ok .. Sit thinking about how stupid I've been ?

Congratulate myself on messing up yet again? ..

No thanks .. I'd rather sit here.

Feeling sorry for yourself ? Oliver said bluntly .. Blame the world for all your problems ? Or is that one saved for your mom?

Gail rolled her eyes .. Oliver? I get it ok .. You care and I appreciate it .. I do but seriously .. I'm not izzy.. This tough love dad approach isn't needed ..

I do care gail your right .. But I'm not gonna sit here and kiss your ass .. Tell you I feel sorry for you .. Cmon we both know kiddo ..this is typical gail peck behaviour ..

Gail knew Oliver was right but hearing it wasn't what she needed ..

You know I didn't actually ask you to be here.. She snarled...

Like don't you have a delinquent kid to sort out ?

You know what ? Your right I do .. Oliver nodded getting up ..

Maybe I'll bring her here to watch you get wasted.. Show her what happens when you push people away .. People that actually care about you .. That love you ...

He pulled out a 20 from his pocket throwing it on the bar ..

Here let me help you a little closer to that edge of self destruction ..

Gail didn't move .. Or respond.. She clenched her jaw tight fighting back the tears ..

I want you back in work 6.30 am sharp ...And I don't want to see a hint of a hang over or your be in booking for the rest of the week .. He called out as he left the bar ..

Oliver's words hit gail hard .. She knew he was right and that she should take his advice ..

But the thought of being home alone with her thoughts shook her to the core ..

Fill me up!

You sure ? The bartender asked hearing the conversation ..

Fill me up' gail barked with her famous death stare...


	10. Chapter 10

Gail woke with the worse hangover she's ever had .. As she takes a good look in the mirror at the mess staring back at her she sighs ..

Dammit peck .. She moaned throwing water over her face..

Today was gonna be a long day ..

As soon as gail reached her squad car a call came through ..

Ready for this ? Dov asked ..

Whatever .. Gail shrugged getting in to the passenger seat..

Uh it's your turn to drive peck ..

Gail huffed .. Hardly .. I'm still way over the limit ..

Heavy night ? Dov asked ..

Something like that .. Gail muttered .

Hey gail .. Are you ok ?

Why does everyone keep asking me that ? Gail snapped .. I'm fine..

Dov shook his head .. No your not .. I'm your friend gail ... I know your not sleeping .. Eating ? Which is surprising .. He smiled .. And I know it's because of holly .. But before you kill me .. I'm not gonna ask ... But know I'm here if you need me ...

Gail's lips curls slightly in the corners .. She was great full that her friends did want to be there for her

She's seeing someone " gail stated after a short silence. ..

Dov looked briefly at his friend .. Unsure of what to say ...

And it kinda stings a little .. Gail added

Dive nodded .. I hear ya .. This whole Wes business with Chloe stings too

Mmmm at least it's you price wants dov ..

Dov knew well enough to leave gail alone .. Not to push or ask questions .. If she wanted to talk she would ..

All units .. Came through the radio...

There was a gang related shoot out .. With fatalities ..

Let's go .. Dov said prompting gail to turn the sirens on..

As soon as gail got out the squad she noticed Holly's car..

Oh crap ...

Dov noticed holly talking to Steve ..

You ok with this ?

Gail shrugged ... Gotta suck it up Epstein ..

Steve beckoned dov and gail over .. Saying bye to holly ..

Ok guys we have 3 fatalities inside the house .. I need one of you in with forensics and the other guarding the door ..

Do not let anyone in unless they have I'D .. Oh and keep that new rookie outside .. I don't want to have to explain why his prints are everywhere like last time ..

Gotcha .. Dov smiled .. Turning to gail ..

Ok so ? I'll take inside .. U stay here?

You hate dead bodies.. Gail frowned ..

I know .. Dov smiled letting gail know he understands ..

Thanks dov .. Gail nodded.. I just don't ...

It's cool Gail... I got you ..

Ok so .. Bullet wounds to the head .. Exact same place in each victim .. Holly explained to her dictaphone ..

Any other markings ? Traci asked .. Gangs have been leaving tags all over the place ..

Can't see right now . I'll take a better look at the morgue..

Hey dov .. Traci smiled ..

Hi guys .. Ewwww this is a big one huh ? He cringed looking at all the dead bodies ...

Holly looked over his shoulder ..

Uh Gail's outside .. I got the short strew so anything you need .. He pointed to himself .. I'm your man .,

Dovs face turned a funny colour when he noticed all the blood

Traci laughed " dov are you ok ?

Dov swallowed hard .. I uh .. I'm not great with .. You know .. He pointed .. Dead stuff ..

Holly giggled .. Your a cop ' you see this all the time !

I know but uh.. Dov took a deep breath .. I uh usually .. You know avoid the uh .. Close up ..

He's the tape guy ..Traci teased ..

Ah.. Holly nodded with a smile..

So I take it Gail's avoiding me ?

Dov shifted his feet .. Oh uh... I ..uh...

It's ok dov .. Holly shook her head " don't worry about it .. She added going back to the dead bodies

Traci and dov shared a look before Traci headed outside ..

Hey "

Hi" Gail smiled .. Relieved it wasn't holly ..

So holly knows your avoiding her..

What ? Gail shrugged .. I'm not ..

Yeah you are .. Traci said bluntly .. Or dov wouldn't be in there trying to hold his stomach ...

Gail sighed .. She's seeing someone else .. What do you want me to do?

Be professional Gail ..

Gail looked out to the other police officers who were asking people questions ...

Taking another deep breath she headed inside ..

Hey Dov... Beat it ..

What ? No it's cool .. I'm .. Good ..

No your seconds away from passing out .. Go ..

You sure? He whispered .

Go... Gail sighed giving herself a moment before turning to face her fears ...

Cold outside huh? Holly stated ..

It's fine .. Gail replied .. Her eyes everywhere but holly ...

So none of these victims have I'D on them .. No wallets .. No phones .. Nothing " holly muttered ..

So they were robbed ? Gail asked

Maybe ... Can you hold this ? Holly asked holding a torch up

Gail stalled a second .. Not really wanting to be close to the doctor ...

Gail .. Holly urged . Hold this ?

Gail held her hand out carefully not to touch the brunettes ..

Shine it in his mouth .. The doctor ordered ..

Gail did as she was told .. While holly took a closer look ..

Gail couldn't help but smile .. She loved watching holly work .. There was something that light up inside her that gail found endearing

Closer .. Holly ordered ..

Gail shook her head .. Any closer she would be touching the doctor ...

I can't ..

You can just lean a little this way .. Holly suggested .. Touching the cops arm ..

Gail dropped the torch .. I'm sorry .. I can't ..

Gail .. Holly called out watching the blonde rush out the door ..

Gail ...

Gail reached the porch breathing in the air like life or death ...

You ok ? Steve asked noticing his sisters face...

Gail shook her head ... I uh .. She puffed her cheeks out placing her hands on her hips ... I just needed some air...

Well get some and get back inside " Steve ordered...

Gail nodded ... She couldn't think of nothing worse then heading back in to face holly .

Giving herself a few minutes she headed back inside ..

Are you ok ? Holly asked ..

Mmmm" gail nodded .. It's just a .. A lot of blood .. The smell you know ..

Yeah .. Holly agreed knowing full well that wasn't why Gail ran out on her...

So you gonna hold this torch for me ?

Can I just .. Stay here ..

Holly sighed .. Gail ... Look .. I know things are .. She sighed again .. I don't know .. Difficult between us .. But .. Well we have to work together .. And uh ..

Gail grabbed the torch shining it into the victims mouth ... Her whole body facing away form holly ..

Holly took the torch from gail replacing it with her hand ..

Gail's gasped ..

I'm here .. If you need me ..

Gail pulled her hand away looking directly at the doctor ..

Yeah .. Just not the way I want right ..

Gail .. I want us to be friends

Look holly .. It's fine ok .. You've moved on .. That's great for you .. I'm happy . .. But this friend thing ?

Gail shook her head .. I can't be your friend holly .. Not when I...

When you what? Holly asked ..

Gail swallows the lump in her throat ..

I just don't want to be your friend ok .. Are you done here? Cause I really want to go ..

Holly felt her throat become tight .. Her eyes fill with water ... Go ..

Good .. Gail nodded .. As she left..

Holly stood alone watching the door way gail exited from ...

Part or her wanted to chase her .. The other part was glad she was gone ..

Seeing Gail struggle was proving hard on the doctors heart strings

Is everything ok ? Traci asked .. Gail just burned out of her like she's seen a ghost ...

Holly shook her head .. She hates me

What ? Noooo .. Holly .. Gail doesn't hate you .. She's hurting ..

And I'm not ? Holly sighed ...

Traci wasn't into taking sides but she felt her loyality laid with Gail ..

She's not the one dating someone else ... Is she?

Holly closed her eyes taking a deep breath ..

Nor am I ... I just .. I said it and .. I .. I couldn't take it back ..

What ? Why? Holly ..

It just came out .. Holly explained .. I was hurt by her ignoring me .. Then she came to the lab like a sorry would make it better and ... The doctor but her bottom lip ..

I don't know I just .. I wanted to see a reaction from her ..

Did you get what you wanted ? Traci asked unimpressed

Holly shook her head ... No.. It's just made things worse ..

So tell her ..

I can't ... Maybe this is for the best ! I mean Gail .. She doesn't know what she wants .. Not really !

And if I'm honest Traci .. I don't think I could survive another Gail Peck rejection ...

Traci felt like she could bang their heads together.. She could see how obviously in love they both were ..

You know holly .. I lost jerry and it was hard ... I don't think I could ever survive that kind of pain again " Traci explained sadly ..

But I took a chance on Steve .. I knew jerry wouldn't want me to be alone forever .. And as much as I loved him ... I don't want to be alone ..

So if taking a chance is what you have to do ... Well then ... You do it..

Holly brushed the hair away from her face taking in traci's words

Gail's a pain in the ass ... She's hard work .. But when I needed someone... When I was at my lowest .. She was there for me .. She's a good person and I care about her .. I hate seeing her like this ...

Tell her holly .. Traci begged

Holly nodded ... I need to get these bodies bagged ..

Gail stomped through the station with a face like thunder ..

Tough day? Andy asked...

Gail and her had hardly spoke since the nick incident... Gail contemplated coming out with something snarky but thought better of it ...

Yup ... She sighed slumping down in the chair ...

God I'm so stressed ...

Well .. Andy shrugged.. I'd swap homicide for desk duty anyway ..

Gail puffed out her cheeks ... It's not work that's stressing me out ...

Oh...?

Nope my form comes in the form of a forensic pathologist ..

Ah I see ... Andy nodded throwing her own on to the desk ...

Things not good with you and holly ?

Nope .. And there never gonna be cause she's dating someone else ..

Andy cringed ... I'm sorry ..

You wanna get drunk ? Gail asked ..

Always .. Andy laughed ..

Good " gail smiled .. Cause I could really do with it right now ...

Penny after shift it is then " andy smiled .. Providing I get this report done that is ...

Get moving then McNally .. Gail said as she left her chair ..

Let Operation hangover commence ..

Andy nodded taking her phone out of her pocket ..

Hey you .. I can't make it tonight

Gail's kinda in need of a friends and I haven't been much of one to her lately .. Do you mind ? X

A few moments later a reply came through ..

Sam-

Peck in need ? That's a first :)

Do what you got to do baby .. I'm not going anywhere ! Xx

Andy smiled ..


	11. Chapter 11

Holly's sat wondering if she had made a mistake walking away from gail that evening at the station ..

Gail was being honest with her , opening up...

Holly sighed " why didn't you just tell her your not dating anyone you idiot " she muttered to herself ..

Holly ? Came a voice from the door way .

Holly frowned .. No one at work called her holly ..

Uh yeah "

Hi I'm Sarah " the woman smiled .. I hope you don't mind me stopping by it's just I had to escort a body down here and thought i would kill to birds with one stone ..

Holly tilted her head unsure of what the women was talking about ..

Rachel gave me your number ...

Ah " holly nodded .. Realising who this women was .. Your the newbie huh ?

Sarah laughed . Yeah ... Rachel said you would be up for a drink maybe ? I don't know many people here and I uh ... Well I'm sick of sitting home every night "

Holly laughed knowing how that feels of late ..

No who would " uh yeah a drink sounds good ..

Ok great " the nurse smiled .. Is tonight good for you ?

Holly thought about it for a while .. Yeah why not...

Great .. Sarah clapped .. So I'll uh text you later ?

Sure .. Uh Sarah .. Holly called out ..

This is just a drink right ? I don't know what rach told you but I uh .. Well I've .,

I know .. Sarah smiled interrupting

She told me you've just broken up with someone ... I'm just happy of the company ..

Great " holly winked .. So later then?

Sarah smiled as she hurried off back to work

Holly sat smiling .. Sarah was a good looking women . She appeared to look a little younger then holly .. She wasn't blonde so that helped ..

Not that holly was interested in dating anyone else but gail .. But it helped Sarah was pretty

...

Andy slumped on to the work bench .. I need a lot of alcohol..

Gail smiled .. You've had a bad day huh ?

You heard ?

Yeah Gerald's an asshole..

Andy sat up .. Who's Gerald !?

The rookie " gail frowned wondering why andy was confused

Andy laughed .. Gail his names Duncan ..

Gail laughed " oh yeah .. Well he's an asshole too..

Can you believe he's suing me?

Well yeah " Gail nodded .. I mean he's got nothing else .. He knows he's useless .. and he's the big bosses step son .. So ... He's not gonna admit he's not cop material that leaves you ..

If he can blame you then he's off the hook

But I tried .. Andy sulked .. I really tried but he kept messing up ..

Gail closed her locker .. Look McNally your probably the only one out of the lot of us that follow the rules fully ... Your like .. I don't know .. Gail thought for a second ...

You like the nerdy kid at school who never skipped and always handed in their homework on time ..

What? Andy frowned

What I'm trying to say is .. If you couldn't train him then well ... He's just un-trainable .. This law suit won't stand ..

Trust me your be fine ..

Yeah but it will always be on my record .. Andy frowned again

Gail rolled her eyes ...geez your such a nerd..

Hey you like nerds ... They're your thing remember ? Andy teased ..

Gail's eyes burned through the brunette ... Your lucky I want to drink tonight or I would seriously hurt you for comments like that ..

Andy giggled " ok ok .. Come on let's drink the penny dry ..

At the penny Oliver and celery were at the bar ..

Hey guys " Andy smiled waving over the bar tender ..

Hey andy " celery replied .. Gail ..

Gail smiled .. She still felt a little guilty about how she spoke to Oliver at the very same spot she was stood in ..

Peck .. Cat got your tongue ? Oliver asked ..

What ? No ... Gail answered .. I uh .. I

You ok sweetie? Celery worried .. You look tired ..

Gail cringed .. Isn't that like a polite way of saying you look like shit?

Oliver slammed his hands on the bar ..

And she's back ... He laughed .. My petulant peck ..

They all laughed causing gail to roll her eyes ..

Hey.. can I help you ? The bar tender asked ..

4 tequila shots and 2 beers " gail ordered .. And what ever those two are having " she added pointing to Oliver and celery ..

It's it a bit early for tequila ? Andy asked checking her watch ..

Gail didn't answer she bit down on her bottom lip and frowned ..

Oooooh ok .. Andy smiled swigging her beer ..

Pool tables free ...

Cool .. Rack them up .. I need the bathroom ...

Andy offered Oliver and celery to play but they declined ...

As andy placed the dollar in slot her attention was drawn to the door ..

Shit...

What ? Oliver frowned turning around ..

Oh...

What ? Celery asked confused ..

Hey Holly "she waved ..

Oliver had respected Gail's situation and hadn't discussed it with his loved one ..

Hi celery .. Oliver .. " Holly smiled as she approached the pool table ...

Andy popped up from the pool table ..

Andy " holly nodded ..

Hey .. Andy waved looking at the bathroom door ..

Haven't seen you in a while doctor " celery grinned .. How are you ?

Holly looked at Oliver how sat fiddling with the lable on his beer bottle ..

Yeah I'm ok ...

Great .. Celery grinned .. Realising holly was alone .. Hey why don't you join us .. Gail will be back in a sec..

Holly's jaw dropped and she shifted her feet ..

Gail's here?

Oliver nodded ...

Holly looked at Andy .. I didn't realise .. I'm uh .. I'm meeting a... A friend .. Maybe I should go ?

Don't leave on my account " came the blondes voice from behind the doctor ..

Holly spun around .. I didn't think .. I'm sorry .. I'll go ..

Am I missing something ? Celery asked confused ..

Nope .. Holly is here to meet her friend" gail said sarcastically .. Isn't that right doctor..?.

Holly could see Gail wasn't comfortable .. I'm gonna go ..

No.. Gail snapped .. I said don't leave on my account ...

Stay .. Meet your friend .. She added downing a shot ...

Holly ?

Holly closed her eyes briefly exhaling heavily ..

Your "friends" here .. Gail snarled downing Andys shot..

Holly looked into the cops eyes for a second before turning to the rest ..

Enjoy your evening guys .. She smiled as she walked away ..

Gail watched as holly greeted the women she was meeting ..

Andy felt bad for the blonde .. " hey you ok ?

Gail forced the emotion away and nodded ..

Wanna get out of here ?

Swallowing hard and forcing a smile .. Nope .. Thought you were racking up ..?

Andy got it .. Gail wanted to pretend the last few minutes didn't happen ..

I have .. But I will warn you peck .. I'm getting pretty good at this .. I'm probably gonna kick your ass

Gail laughed heavily .. She appreciated what her friend was doing .. Is that so ?

Yup .. Gerald May have been a useless cop but he's a mean pool player .. He taught me a thing or two .. Andy said seriously cracking her knuckles ..

Gail laughed again .. Thought he name was Duncan ?

What ever " andy laughed .. Ready to get your ass kicked ?

Gail rolled her eyes with a grin... Sure ..

Celery meanwhile slapped Oliver's arm.. Why didn't you say anything about Gail?

What ? Oliver sulked rubbing his arm .. She's having a tough time .. I wanted to respect that "

I looked stupid ..

Awww darlin .. No you never .. How about we leave these young ones to it and go out for dinner ?

Mmmmm " your paying .. Celery snapped ..

As the pair said their farewells Oliver leaned into gail ...you sure your ok kiddo ? .. We could stay ?

No .. Go .. Really .. I'll be fine ..

Oliver kissed the blondes head .. Ok kiddo ..

You sure your ok ? Andy asked ..

Nah .. I'm fearful your gonna kick my ass " gail smiled ..

You should be ... Andy joked potting a ball

Gail did her best to ignore the fact the women she cared for so deeply was sat metres away with another women ..

Andy handed her 2 shot glasses ..

Listen .. I know your not ok .. And I know you want to pretend you are .. And that's ok with.. But .. We were kinda here to get drunk and your kinda slacking ..

Gail smiled downing her shots .. Then leaned across the pool table potting the black ..

What was it you were saying about kicking my ass ? She laughed ..

Andy Stretched her neck to the side and shook her arms .. I was warming up peck .. Now drink up your getting boring ..

Gail shook her head as she sipped her beer .. She was glad andy was there .. She secretly missed thief friendship ...

Holly sat listening to Sarah talk about her moved from the U.S ..

And then I decided to put my head in the oven and switch it on ?

Mmmm" holly nodded before realising what Sarah had said .. " what ?

Sara smiled .. Are you ok ? You seem miles away ..

Holly sighed heavily .. I'm sorry Sarah .. I'm really bad company right now ..

It's fine .. Rach kinda explained that you had just broken up with someone .. I get it .. It's tough ..

Mmmmm" holly nodded sipping her drink .. Even harder when the subject is in the same bar playing pool pretending like you don't exist

Sarah frowned looking towards the pool table ..

You ex is here ?

Yu...p .. Holly sulked ...

Which one is it ?

Holly turned around to face the table ..

Seeing gail and andy play fighting over the pool cue ..

The blonde ..

Wow .. She's uh ... Beautiful .. Sarah complimented ..

Holly closed her eyes leaning her head back .. Yeah she is .. Beautiful and a whole lot of hard work ...

Sarah nodded .. Wanna talk about it ?

Holly shook her head .. It's uh.. It's complicated ... And long .. Very long .. SHe laughed ..

Gail thought herself constantly not to look over in Holly's direction .. As much as she wanted to get away from the situation she knew she had grow up and except she messed up .. Holly had moved on.. She wasn't hers anymore ...

Gail won the game again ...So andy I'm kinda curious .. She mocked .. Cause you see I'm pretty certain you said I was gonna get my ass kicked ...?

Andy growled .. Shut it peck .. I told you .. I'm warming up ..

Gail belly laughed loudly...ok .. Let me know when your warm enough ..

The sound of Gail's voice hit holly like a moving train ...

Sarah noticed the doctors struggle ..

You wanna get out of here?

Uh .. No .. Holly said .. Her internal monologue screaming yes ..

I'm sorry Sarah .. Please let's stay ..

If your sure ? Sarah smiled .. I'll get some more drinks then..

Andy finally won a game .. See .. She laughed .. Was just warming up ..

Gail grinned ..

Our turn ? Came a voice ..

Gail spun around just as the 27 division cop placed a dollar on the table ..

Uh I don't think so .. Gail stated ..

I do .. Wes explained .. You see your games over . And there's no dollar on the table .. Which implies it's free ..

Gail picked the dollar up off the table placing it back into Wes's jacket ..

Thanks for the lesson loser but we ain't done ..

I think you are .. Wes warned ..

Gail laughed .. Look As fun as it is watching you act like the tough guy .. It's actually kinda of embarrassing .. For you ..

Why don't we just play together ?

Gail and wes turned .. Luck was stood holding to beers ..

15 against 27?

Sounds good to me " andy shrugged .. Not sure I want to watch Gail beat your partner up ..

Wes laughed .. I'm sure she could ..

Wanna test that therory ? Gail asked stepping into his personal space ..

Ok ok .. Andy said pulling gail away ..

Let's trash it out on the pool table ? Yeah ? Good ...

Gail walked around the table to pick her drink up .. Never taking her eyes off the male cop ...

Loser .

Luck laughed causing gail to give her the death stare ..

Wanna put your money where your mouth is peck ? Wes asked holding up some cash ..

Yeah .. We do .. Andy spat ..

What ? Gail gasped pulling andy towards her ..

What the hell are you doing McNally ?

Gail we can't have him thinking he's better then us .. Andy whispered ..

We need to show him ..

Yeah we do .. But does it have to involve my hard earned money ? Gail moaned .. Can't we just beat on him ?

Gail relax .. I got this ..

Andy I've kicked your ass twice .. Your not that good .. Trust me ..

No gail .. Trust me .. Andy smiled .. I got this .. I told you I was just warming up ...


	12. Chapter 12

Well well well peck .. We're down to the black ball " wes bragged

"Oooooh goodie" gail mocked

"Andy I swear to god if we lose our money your gonna be picking up my bar tad for the next week" gail whispered

"Gail ? Chill .. "Firstly luck isn't gonna pot the black from that angle. Secondly? I know what I'm doing ..

True to her words luck missed the shot leaving andy to pot their two balls and lining herself up for a clear win ..

Sorry losers but you just ... Andy started as she potted the black .. "

"got served" she laughed

Gail was thrilled " and yet another nice win for 15 division

"As much as it pains us to take your money Wes" gail smirked picking up the 100 dollar bill off the table .. " no .. No wait .. It doesn't hurt "

Wes was fuming he slammed his cue on to the table " you got lucky "

Gail and andy high 5'ed each other whist laughing " shell we drink ?"

Absolutely " gail grinned " luck cmon " she called out " I'm feeling generous .. " we'll buy you a no hard feelings drink .

Luck grinned before rolling her eyes at her partner " suck it up Wes they won fair and square "

Whatever " he sulked as he stormed off to the men's

Andy followed suit and heading to ladies .. The place was filling up so there was a queue at the bar

What are you having" gail asked

" mmmm well I defiantly don't want any of that wine you palmed off on me at fight night " the cop laughed ..

Gail giggled wondering is she should admit that she had indeed back washed it?

Nah " she thought .. Ok so no wine " beer? Tequila ?

"Well as your paying I'll have both"

Gail nodded " girl after my own heart " she said with out thinking .

Luck blushed " are you flirting with me peck ?"

Gail raised her eyebrows at her fellow cop .. "Are you serious ?

" well you do bat for the other team now a days so I hear " luck smiled

Gail leaned on arm on the bar looking directly at the women ..

"And which team do you bat for ? I mean cause I only ever see you with wes and he's pinning after Chloe" so ?

Luck stepped into Gail's personal space " wouldn't you like to know ? She grinned ..

Gail swallowed hard " actually I would ? That's why I asked"

Luck drowned her shot " well maybe your find out sometime peck " she winked as she headed back to wes..

Gail watched her leave .. Shaking her head she turned to face the bar ..

As the guy next to her moved she was met with those deep chocolate brown eyes she loved so much ..

Holly shook her head as she faced the bar.. Her heart was racing .. Hearing gail flirt with another women sent chills down her spine ..

Her eyes filled with tears .. She tried her hardest not to let them fall .. Swallowing the Lump in her throat and taking a deep breath ..

"What" ? Gail snapped ...

Nothing " holly said shaking her head " I uh .. She exhaled

"You what" ?

"I told you " holly said turning to look over her shoulder .

" told me what? Gail asked confused

Holly took her drinks off the bar and turned to gail

" about her " holly nodded in lucks direction .. Being gay

Gail frowned ..

" at least now you know for sure huh?"

holly added as she turned to walk away ..

Gail stood dumb founded unsure of what just happened ..

Yeah she was joking around with officer luck but it was "just joking" around ..

Gail wasn't interested in anyone not when she's still cut up about holly ..

Wait ? What ? She says to herself

Did holly really just get shitty about a little harmless flirting when she's actually on a date .. ?

" hey what'd I miss ? Andy asked sitting down next to gail

I don't even know if I know " the blonde stared shaking her head ..

Andy shrugged " beer?

What ? Gail frowned

Andy shook her head.. " where are you ? She laughed

Gail sipped her beer " never mind "

Ok so listen " andy said excitedly" so I've been thinking .. " we were on fire on that pool table .. I'm thinking maybe we should play more " you know like challenge other people " kick some butt " make some money ?

Don't get ahead of yourself McNally " gail said rolling her eyes .. " it was a fluke .

Andy shook her head " no it wasn't "

It was ". Gail repeated

Wanna bet on that ? Andy asked holding her hand out .

I"ll quit while I'm ahead thanks " gail laughed looking over at holly .. Noticing her date for the first time ..

Gail.. Andy said carefully " I know you said it's fine but... "Well I hated seeing Sam with ..

Andy can we not" gail interrupted " I just wanna pretend it's not happening ok ?

" we can do that " andy nodded watching holly interact with her "friend"... but it won't change anything "

" it's my fault andy I screwed up "

"And your ok to just let it go ? Andy asked .. Seriously gail .. " you gonna let that .. She pointed .. "That .. That tramp take your women "

Gail raised her eyebrows looking shocked at her friend " ok you need to calm down " she laughed " take it easy on the tequila maybe ?

And ways .. She's not a tramp " she's probably a really nice person with career prospects and a goal .. Gail sulked

You have all that ? Andy stated " "your a bad ass cop who one day when your ready will make a bad ass detective . She has nothing on you .. She's not even hot.

You calling me hot" gail teased.. " you do know I'm kinda gay now right ? I could take it that you're hitting on me .

" yeah you'd like that huh peck ? Andy winked ..

"Gross " gail cringed .. " seriously though .. Thanks

For what ?

For this ! "For just hanging out with me .. For not.. I don't know just thanks ...

That's what friends do " andy smiled...now get me another drink .

As gail and andy talk at the bar Holly's date heads to the bathroom ..

Both the cops eyes follow her..

"She's not all that " andy whispers

Gail shrugs .. You really are a jerk "she giggles

" I know " andy high 5s the blonde " your rubbing off on me ...


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you to all of you who are reading along .. I appreciate it fully x

McNally? Gail called Out as she entered the locker room

" please don't shout " came a husky voice from the bench behind gail ..

" I hate you McNally "

" I hate you too " andy sulked " I have the worst hang over ... Ever.

" and it's about to get a little worse " Traci grinned as she saw the mess her fellow cops were in .. " yikes you two look like shit.

"Yeah thanks " gail fumed . " anyways why is it about to get worse "?

Traci stood with her hands on her hips .. Grinning from ear to eat ..

" body found in a dumpster this morning " you two are assigned to it "

No... Gail protested " absolutely no way "

Gail knew holly would be there and after last night she wasn't in a hurry to lay eyes on the doctor ..

" it's not up for discussion peck " Traci laughed " Best's orders ..

Andy pretended to cry behind her arm that was draped over her eyes ..

" why me ?

Suck it up chickas" Traci teased tapping Andys legs .. " you gots work to do "

We hate you " Gail spat

Mwah " Traci winked ..

Andy sat up looking at gail " you know what this means right ?

Gail looked over at her " forensic pathologists?

Andy shook her head " garbage .. Smells.. the kind that get Right to the back of your throat ..

The kind that are gonna make ya wish we didn't drink so much last night " she added putting her vest

.." And forensic pathologists "

Gail closed her eyes taking a deep breath " well I'm blaming you " like all day I'm gonna be blaming you ..

And I need coffee .. She rambled as she followed andy towards the squad car .." And I probably need some food " and more coffee " and defiantly some breath mints ..

And I think I should drive " I tested myself this morning " shockingly I'm ok

" Gail ? Andy shouted " shut up .. Seriously ? Like shut up

" And there she is " Gail sulked as she pulled up next to the blacked out SUV holly drives ..

You ok ? Andy asked sincerely

" let's just concentrate on not being sick " gail said staring at the crime scene ..

" about time you lot showed up " Wes mocked

"Why is there some real police work need doing ? Gail bitched ..

" you peck you've got a big mouth "

Gail laughed " tell me something I don't know "

"Oh good you're here" came lucks voice from behind her partner

" yup I was just saying to your partner how you don't need to be here now the real cops are here " gail smiled .

" won't argue " luck said holding her hands up in the air " you guys are welcome to this job "

" is it that bad ? Andy worried

" don't know " luck replied

" yeah we don't know "Wes repeated " seems your little girlfriends in a bad mood today peck "

"But then so would I be if I had to wake up to you every morning " he laughed ..

Gail stood into his personal space " must be really hard for you ? Watching your "wife " fall for someone geeky like dov huh ?

Watch your mouth peck " he warned

Gail laughed " or what ?

Ok ok " andy stood in between them " let's leave the play fighting for another day " she joked as she pulled Gail away ..

" c'mon let's get this over with "

Ah bout time " Steve called out "

McNally ? Peck ? Get over here..

" you two need to go through that dumpster " see what you can find "

Gail grabbed her brothers arm pulling him to one side

"Steve ? I swear to god if you make me get in that dumpster I will never speak to you ever ... Ever again

Yes " Steve fist pumped .

I mean it Steve " this is no joke " Holly's here and I don't want to look any more of a douch bag then I already do " please .. As your sister I'm begging you " don't make me look an idiot

Steve could see the desperation and seriousness in his baby sisters eyes ..

" McNally ? He called out .. Hop in" find me some evidence ..

Ah c'mon man " McNally moaned " I use to like you Steve ..

Steve looked harder at gail ignoring Andys protest " you ok sis ? You don't look to good " and I don't mean the hang over "

Gail sighed heavily " I will be ..

Detective " came a voice from behind gail. .. I uh need you to come see this ?

Gail closed her eyes absorbing the beautiful sound of Holly's voice ..

C'mon.. Steve urged gail ..

"Ok so this guy defiantly didn't die here " holly stated ..

Oh" the. How long would you say he's been here ? Steve asked ..

I estimate time of death to be around 3.20am so any time from then till he was found

And your sure he didn't die here ? Steve double checks

"Yup I've checked the scene there is no evidence that tells me otherwise

Steve head off to call Traci with the information .. Leaving gail and holly alone ..

" good night ? Holly asked still poking at the dead body .

Not as good as yours" gail snapped back " kicking herself for it

Meaning ? Holly frowned

"Well you"re the one that was on a date " shut up gail .. She thinks

Holly shook her head .. It was far to early to be Arguing with gail

I mean you looked pretty cosy " hey ? Has she past the " best friend " test yet ? I mean I could give her some tips ? Gail couldn't stop herself .. Her mouth was running and has was powerless to stop it

"I hope her jobs good enough for them "? I mean I wouldn't want you to date someone else out of your league ..

Will you stop " holly said raising her voice " you know if you hadn't walked out on me then we wouldn't be here

Excuse me ? Gail fumed " what was I meant to do holly ? Nod politely and apologise to your stupid friend for not being good enough for you ?

" No! what you was meant to do was give me a chance to explain " " to apologise " set her straight " reassure you " but no .. Instead you ran out on me and then ... Then you think you can walk back into my lab like nothing had happened

" yeah well at least I didn't jump into bed with someone else a week later' gail bitched

Holly laughed " are you fucking kidding me ? Is that how little you think of me ?

Gail shrugged ..well it's probably a lot then what you or your friends think of me "

Holly laughed shaking her head in disbelief. ..noticing officer luck looking on

"Well " All's not lost for you gail " I mean you have officer luck to entertain you "

Luck ? Gail frowned

" yeah luck " you looked like you were having a lot of fun last night " holly said sarcastically

" ooooh yeah .. Gail mocked " I did have fun last night .. She was crazy for me .. We had the most amazing sex .. Like mind blowing

Holly wasn't amused she knew Gail enough to know she was mocking her ..

"Ok Gail .. she nodded as she was about to walk away

Gail grabbed her arm " do you really think I'm into her ?

" it's none of my business "

Gail threw caution to the wind and opened herself up once again ..

" I couldn't do that even if I wanted to " you maybe able to forget me but I can't you ..

Holly's eyes filled with tears .. She wanted to take the cop in her arms and make the last few weeks disappear ..

" I'm not interested in luck or anyone else for that matter " just so you know ..

Gail let go of Holly's arm and hurried away ...

Holly felt heavy .. Her legs wouldn't move .. Has was afraid they would buckle under her

Gail had opened up to her twice in the space of a few days and she couldn't even retaliate ..

No actions .. No words .. Nothing .

Gail leans on her squd car with her arm folded against her chest

Hey!? " luck smiled " not keen on dead bodies either huh?

" it's not the dead bodies I have a problem with " gail stated .. It's the damn women that pokes at them..

" ah .. Luck nodded " I heard you guys were kind of seeing each other "

Not any more " gail snapped ..

" heard that too " luck said

"Do you want something? Gail asked rudely ..

" just making conversation ..

Gail felt bad for being such a bitch

" I'm not really good company right now "

Luck nodded " well hey maybe you can call me when you are ?" She smiled handing Gail her card

Gail frowned taking it anyways .. Watching luck as she strolled off

Oh my god " she thought..holly was right .. Luck is gay .. And she is interested in gail

Gail shook her thoughts away throwing the card to her feet . She had no intentions of using it

" you can go back now " holly called out as she approached her car ... " I'm leaving .

Gail stared at her for a moment as she unlocked the car doors ..

Holly " she swallowed " I uh .. She breathed out ..

You what " holly asked in no mood for another fight .

Gail took a second to prepare herself .. She wasn't good at apologising to anyone ... Ever

I shouldn't have said what I did ."

Holly raised her eyebrows slightly shocked " which part ?

Gail knew the doctor wasn't going to this easy on her .

The uh" the part about ... You know about you uh ..

Gail sighed .. I shouldn't have said about you jumping into bed with someone else " it's none of my business . And I uh .. Well I .. Shouldn't have said it

Holly looked around to make sure no one was watching or listening in ..

" do you really think I would do that ?"

Gail shrugged .. " I don't know "

"Gail ? I don't just sleep with anyone ok ? That's not me .. Holly began .. " it took weeks for us to get to that point .. How the hell could you think that of me ?

" I don't know Holly " what am I suppose to think when we don't talk for a week and then your dating someone else ? Gail spat

" why didn't we talk ? Holly fumed " it wasn't like I didn't try " I called and called .. I left message after message

I know I know .. Gail butted in

" no gail .. No you don't know " you don't know how hurt I was by you ignoring me " how every time I left a message I struggled not to cry down the phone to you

" i know what happened wasn't great and I hate myself for letting Lisa say those things "

" but in realty I just didn't want to justify what we had to her .. It wasn't her business "

I know how or what I felt about you so that was enough "

Holly I don't know how many times I can apologise " gail sulked .. It was hard for me

" I believed what the stupid cow was saying about me " I shouldn't have ignored you and I am sorry "

But this isn't easy for me " knowing I messed up and now I miss out "

Your dating someone else and I had to witness it for myself "

Do you have any idea how hard that was for me last night ?

Holly shook her head " I'm not ..

"Not what ? Gail asked confused

Holly let out a shakened breath "I'm not seeing anyone else "

Gail shook her head even more confused " what ? You are ... I ... I saw you "

Holly shook her head " that girl last night is just a work colleague " I told you I was seeing someone because I was angry at you

" I wanted to see your reaction and I know that's immature and I shouldn't be playing games but I was angry "

You walking in like nothing had happened and expected us to just pick up where we left off .. Holly was shaking

Gails heart began to beat faster then ever before .. Holly wasn't dating anyone ? She didn't care haw lied she was just ecstatic she hadn't completely lost her

There was a chance she could make it right

She looked on as holly rambled her mind drifting to their first real kiss..

Gail wanted holly to stop talking but only knew one way to do it ..

Grabbing holly by

her blazer she pulled her in kissing her deeply ..

Holly's "lunchbox " fell to the floor as she grabbed at Gail's waist

Gail felt like she was in heaven she made the move unsure if it was a bad one

And now she can feel Holly's tongue dancing with her own

Holly was Kissing her back ..

I'm sorry " gail whispered as the kiss ends

Holly took a second for reality to hit her before stepping back and opening her car door " i uh .. She shakes her head .. " gail ?

Peck " called Steve waving her over "

Holly ? Gail sighed

Peck ? Now ?

You better go " holly nodded getting into her car

Holly? Gail said again

"Steve's calling you.. " holly reminded her

"And can I call you ? Gail asked bluntly

Holly still hadn't worked out quiet what happened she needed time to clear her head

" I'm gonna be swamped with this body " she mutters

" ok tomorrow then ? Gail asked

"Or the after that ? Or the one after that ?

I'll call you " holly said as she started up the car ..

Gail ? Are you deaf ? Steve shouted out

"I'm coming " gail snapped back ..

Promise me your call ?

Holly looked from an angry Steve to his baby sister " you better go Gail .

And with that she drove away leaving gail alone with her thoughts

" Gailllllll?

Gail rolled her eyes " I heard you the first time ..


	14. Chapter 14

Gail slumped down at her desk once Holly had gone Steve made her join Andy in the dumpster

"Ewwww what the hell is that smell"? Sam sniffed looking at Gail ..

"Is that you peck "?

"Don't even start with me " Gail warned

Sam was waving his hand cross his face " you stink ! He laughed

Gail rolled her eyes getting off her seat " keep laughing swark cause your little girlfriend will be back any time now and guess what ?

She grinned " she's been in a dumpster all day and smells much worse then me "

The smile on Sam's face fell ..

"Yeah not so funny now huh? Gail mocked .. As she headed to the locker room ..

"Gross gross gross" Andy sulked following just behind the blonde cop ..

Gail I actually hate your brother " she moaned

" yeah I know how that feels" Gail nodded " I've hated him all my life.

Andy stripped herself of her uniform shirt throwing it into her gym bag

" The smell is never gonna come out of our uniform .. You know that right !?

Gail shrugged as she checked her phone feeling disappointed Holly hadn't made contact ..

" Yeah well good job we have more then huh? She sulked heading into the showers

...

Holly made it home after determining the cause of death on the body from earlier.. The only other thing on her mind other then Gail was a large glass of wine

Popping the cork and filling a large glass she took the bottle to her mouth drawing on it hard

The kiss from Gail had confused her completely ..

She wanted the cop .. She needed her .. She missed her so why was it so hard to call ?

Phone in her hand she sat staring into space trying to build up the courage to call

What would she say ?

Would they get into another argument?

Would the issue always be lying in wait to be brought up when ever it suited Gail?

Holly shook her head trying to remove all the confusion .. Grabbing her glass taking to the stairs

A hot bath would help her relax and clear her mind she hoped

...

Gail was sat in fresh uniform eating donuts at her desk writing up her report from today's dumpster fiasco

Peck ? Chris called out as he headed into towards her

"Your with me.. Let's go

Gail threw the remains of her donut into the box

" am I ever gonna get a break? She moaned

Once in the squad car Gail sat slumped in her passenger seat fiddling with her phone ..

Chris?

Yeah?

"Am I really difficult to be with ? She asked nervously

Chris looked over at his partner

" Is everything ok ?

Rolling her eyes she huffed " just answer the question .. And don't worry about hurting my feelings

Chris tapped the stirring wheel " you know Gail you've had it rough .. I mean really rough " you've been through things that one on should have to deal with

Chris " Gail snapped " please just answer the question

"Ok .. Yeah you can be hard work " sometimes I never knew if I was coming or going with you " you have this ability to run hot and cold in seconds

Gail gave him a stern look

But .. He smiled over at her " when it was good .. It was really good " when you're not being a bitch you're great to be around

"You're fun " you're caring , you can always reply on you to want to get drunk " he laughed " oh and you're great in bed ...

Gail rolled her eyes " geez thanks forget I asked

" is this about holly ?

No... Gail moaned " I just wanted to know ..

"Because I was gonna say if it is well then you don't need to be asking me about how we were ... I mean you and her are totally different to us ..

"You differnt wit her " you're nicer ' warmer ' you look at her in a way you never looked at me ... "Or nick for that matter

Gail sat silently listening to Chris and he was right .. She was different with holly.. She wanted to be better and she was ..

" I think what you two have or had is worth letting your guard down for Gail ... Chris smiled

Gail fidgeted in her seat a little " so what are we heading to ? She asked changing the subject

From what Oliver said it's a gang thing " Chris explained "

...

Once Gail and Chris arrived at the scene Steve filled them in on what had happened .. He wanted them to do door to door to find out with anyone knew anything ..

Gail stands watching Chris do some leg work whist eating an apple ..

" you gonna stand their all day?

Yup " gail said chomping down on the last piece of her fruit before throwing into a cleaning bucket.. As she walked past the laundry room something caught her eye ..

"Chris ? She shouted out ..

A lady lie in a pool of her own blood Gail knelt down beside to to check if she was alive

Help me " the women cried grabbing Gail by her jacket " help me ..

" Gail gasped calling on her radio for an ambulance " it's ok .. It's going to be ok" stay with me ok"? Just stay with me ..

The lady clung on to Gail staring into her eyes ..

Sophie ? She cried " Sophie ?

Sophie ? Gail repeated " is that your name ? Are you Sophie ? Sophie hang in there the ambulance is coming ...

...

Gail done her best to keep the women awake until the ambulance arrived once they took over she slumped against the dryer taking a huge deep breath

"You ok ? Chris asked

Gail nodded " yeah of coarse" she lied .. "That women just bled all over me " she moaned getting up " I need to go back to the station to clean up .

Ok I'll finish up here " Chris said squeezing his partners arm

...

Back at the station Gail was making coffee when Chris arrived back

" hi .. Is one of them going spare ? He asked " I'm beat

Where you been? Gail asked

" I went by the hospital to check on that lady you found "

Gail nodded" did you tell her she owes me fort dry cleaning ?

"She didn't make it Gail" he said softly

Gail stopped stirring her coffee and closed her eyes " Oh..

" and I asked around the building no one knows a Sophie .. It's like she doesn't live there "

Gail frowned " well she must do " I mean why else would she be using the laundry room ? " wait .. Did she have any keys on her?

" uh no" Chris shook his head " she had no belongings

" well that building isn't exactly secure is it ?Gail asked " I mean she would have locked her apartment right ?

Gail handed Chris her mug

"Where you going ? He asked

" back to the apartment block " Gail answered " if she lives there she would have had keys "

" Gail ? Shifts over " Chris moaned

"I don't need you to come Chris " and I don't want to be going this tomorrow" she said leaving Chris alone in the break room ..

...

Gail hurried to the laundry room which was still tapped off " using her torch to check behind the appliances

Bingo " she smiled pulling a set of keys from under the washing machine..

Excuse me ? Came a little voice from behind the cop

Sweety your not allowed in here " Gail explained ..

" I'm looking for my mom ?

Gail swallowed hard realising the little girl was holding the same key chain is was ..

"Baby is your mom called Sophie ? She asked

No" the little girl answered " my moms name is Trina..

Gail felt a rush of relief for a few seconds ..

"I'm Sophie " the girl added

Gail bowed her head closing her eyes fighting the tears that were threatening to fall ..

C'mon here baby " Gail asked holding her arms out ..

"Is everything ok ? Sophie asked leaning into Gail " where's my mommy?

Gail pulled the child in close to her holding her like her life depended on it ..

" I'm so sorry baby" I'm so so sorry ..


	15. Chapter 15

Gail sat beside Sophie most of the night . She had to call in child protect . watching these people explain to Sophie that her mother would never come home again broke Gail's heart .

"Gail ? The small child whispered

Gail shifted a little closer to the girl who lay in a small bed

" yes baby"?

" who will care for me now"?

Gail took a deep breath " I guess they will contact some of your family members ? Aunts' uncles?

Sophie frowned reaching out to hold the blondes hair

" but I don't have any family ? The child sobbed.. "It's just me and my mommy .

Gail held her hand to her mouth to muffle the sounds of her own sobs..

Will you take care of me?

Gail bowed her head squeezing Sophie's hand a little tighter " "Sophie ? I promise I will do my best to make sure your well looked after ok?"

" Gail ?

"Mmm?

" I'm scared " Sophie began to cry"I just want my mommy back"

Gail instantly rose off her chair to comfort the small child " her arms wrap around her body like she was shielding her " ssssssshhhhh baby " shhhh it's going to be ok ? I promise ... " I promise .

It took hours for Sophie to let Gail leave as she heads back to the frat house she slumps on to her bed face down

" hey ? Where you been? Chris asks

Gail turned to her ex boyfriend with tears in her eyes

Gail? You ok? Is it holly ?

Holly ? Gail gasped She had completely forgot about holly and what had happened earlier that day.

They kissed,holly missed her, she wanted her back . This should have made Gail the happiest woman alive but her mind couldn't drift away from. Little Sophie. .

" Sophie ? that wasn't the lady's name" Gail explained as she sat up

"Sophie is her child Chris " she sniffed .. Her 8 year old child who now is all alone in this world . She has no one .. " no one "

Chris placed his arm around Gail " ah man that sucks ".

Gail nodded " I've been with her all night " she swallowed" she said she has no family and that it was just her and her mom " she's scared about what's going to happen to her...

Chris sighed heavily he knew this case had hit Gail hard " I dunno what to say babe " it's a cruel cruel world..

" It sucks " Gail added as she leant her head on chris' broad shoulder

...

Holly nervously paced the halls off 15 she has a meeting with Traci and Steve about the dumpster case ...

As she waited in the canteen her eyes drift to a mug on the counter

Dad.? .. Holly's gasped remembering how she laughed when Gail had informed her a while back that it was her mug ... The liquid in the mug was still warm which told Holly that she was near by .

" Chloe why don't you go twitch somewhere else ok ? Came that recognisable snark followed by a gasp.

"All I'm saying Gail is that if you don't mind I might as well just move in ? I mean it's less rent for you to pay and well " Chloe shrugged " I'll keep out of your way!

Gail's eyes were burning into Holly's soul .. She looked beautiful ' Gail thought

"Oh hi Holly" Chloe waved before grinning at Gail " so what do you say ?

" I say go away ... NOW! Gail spat

Chloe noticed the shift in the air realising she was probably in the way " ok let's uh .." Finish this later?

Bye Holly" she waved as she hurried off

Holly waved her eyes still on the blonde cop " Coffee's getting cold "

Gail nodded walking over picking up the mug .

" I uh " holly swallowed" I have a meeting with Traci and Steve

Gail nodded again sipping from her mug " so you didn't call me ?

Holly shifted her feet clinging on to her brief case " it's uh ..been hectic"

I uh.. I've been rushed off my feet.

Gail turned to the doctor " can we go out ? Drinks ? Food ? I don't know anything ? Gail took a deep breath

Gail " holly shook Her head .. " I'm swamped at work and before you roll your eyes that's not an excuse ok ?

there's no way I'm getting out of the lab till at least 10 tonight

" so let me being you dinner ? Gail asked " you work I'll eat ?.

Hey holly " Steve smiled waking in taking Gail's mug out of her hand

"Hey ? She moaned

"Shut up " Steve laughed under his breath " so doc your ready ?

Holly smiled and nodded as Steve lead the way before she got to the door she turned to Gail .." 7ish ? I want Chinese .

Gail bit her lip to stop the grin spreading across her face " Chinese it is " As holly left Gail fist pumped she had finally got her chance to really explain herself .

" so is my sister giving you a hard time ? Steve asked as he and holly walked the halls ..

Holly shook her head "no "she swallowed " it's just a .. I don't know .. She's uh

"Hard work ? Sulky? Impetuous ? Bratty? and those are her good qualities " he laughed . "She's pretty smitten with you Holly " he added seriously " she's just not use to having something so good ".

Holly nodded biting her lip " it's a work in progress ..

Steve winked as they entered Traci's office ..

...

Gail reached the morgue dead on 7pm she changed into her favourite jeans and a tight t shirt along with her black leather jacket .. Food in hand she knocked the opened lab door "

Hey " she said nervously

Holly was engrossed in her magnifying glass she "hey'd "Gail back without looking up

Gail placed the food on the counter and jumped on to the table " what's so interesting ?

A dead mans liver " was Holly's answer

Ewwwww" Gail grossed out moving to the other side of the room

" I'm kidding Gail " Holly smiled

Gail took caution to the wind and walked over to Holly forcing her legs open so she could stand in between them .. Taking the doctors face in her hands she kissed her softly

" I'm so sorry" she whispers against the brunettes lips taking them in hers again

" I'm a jerk " she swallowed "I do stupid shit without thinking " she kissed Holly again this time holly places her hands on Gail's hips

" I know I don't deserve you to give me another chance but I would really like one "

Holly pulled Gail closed kissing her deeply her tongue touching the cops bottom lip " I've missed you" she whispered

Gail gasped grabbing Holly tighter their kiss is forceful Holly's hands wonder up Gail's tshirt stroking her sides

Gail deepened the kiss pulling holly closer by the nape of her neck .

A small gasped escaped her as Holly's tongue dipped into her mouth

Gail's hands worked Holly's lab coat flicking the poppers

Ok" holly pulled away taking a breath "we need to stop!

Why? Gail frowned leaning back in stealing another small kiss

Holly pushed Gail away slightly " Because i don't think having sex in my lab is a good idea " she smiled

Gail shrugged " doesn't bother me!"

Holly shook her head " so what did you being me to eat? I'm starving

Gail knew there was no way Holly was going to give in " you asked for Chinese right ? So that's what you've got.

Holly rooted through the bag pulling out the containers " smells amazing

The two eat silently exchanging glances at one another .. "You not hungry ? Holly frowned noticing gail playing with her food

I'm just uh " gail cleared her throat " I don't know I guess I'm nervous

Holly raised her eyebrows " nervous ?

Gail nodded " yeah I mean I've been going over and over what I wanted to say to you if you gave me a chance to explain and now I have it

I just " ... Gail placed her food down on the desk .. " I don't know "

Holly moved closer to the blonde " you don't have to explain Gail" she said softly stroking her face.

"What happened at the penny was horrible and I know it wasn't easy and I'm sorry about Lisa .. She's an idiot " the brunette smiled

"What matters now is that we are here .. Together and I hope we're gonna be able to work things out "?

I want to " gail muttered

Good " holly kissed the soft skin on Gail's cheek " cause I've kinda missed you ...


	16. Chapter 16

Gail woke with a smile on her face , she was in Holly's bed with Holly's arm draped over her..

Gail rolled over to take a look at the still sleeping Doctor.

Smiling Gail wondered how she managed to find someone so amazing and beautiful . How could someone like Holly actually love some one like her ?

As Gail moved a little closer wanting to feel Holly's lips on hers her phone beeped..

It was a lady called Laura-lee.. She was the social worker looking after Sophie , Gail had asked her to keep her informed on how the little girl was doing .

Hi gail .

Sophie had a rough night . She keeps asking for you !

Gail felt her eye fill with tears her heart broke for this little girl .

I'll come over and see her now " was Gail's response jumping out of bed throwing on some clothes .

" Holly ? She whispers into the brunettes ear " I have to go in to work for a while ok ?

Holly shook her head grabbing on to Gail's arm " no .. Stay with me "

Gail smiled placing a kiss on Holly's head " I wish lunchbox " I won't be long "

Holly rolled over to look at the blonde " what's so important ?

"Just got some stuff to take care of"

Holly narrowed her eyes at The women hovering over her " is everything ok ? "

No" Gail grumbled " I have to go into work instead of laying here making love to you "

Holly smiled her cheeks reddening slightly

" well you could always come back real quick and I'll be waiting "

" mmmmmmmm " Gail purred leaning down to place a deep kiss onto Holly's mouth .. " won't be long "

...

Gail hurried through the city pulling up at a small but warm looking house ..

Hey ? She smiled fiddling with her keys " how is she ?

Laura -lee stepped aside allowing Gail access " she's not good Gail! She hardly slept all night , she just lays in her bed staring into space ."she won't eat or drink .

Gail frowned looking towards the stairs " may I ? She asked pointing .

Laura-lee nodded " please "

Gail entered the room " knock knock ? She smiled .

Gail ? Sophie smiled holding her arms out .

Gail wasn't usually a huggy person but that didn't matter . What mattered was being there for this little girl .

Gail sat on the bed next to the small child and wrapped her up in her arms . " it's ok Sophie " it's gonna be ok " she whispered stroking the child's braids ..

" I miss my mommy "

" I know baby " I know .. Gail swallowed the lump in her throat before pulling out of the embrace ..

" you know Sophie you've been so brave . But you don't have to be " "you can cry and you can shout if you want ?

Sophie shook her head " my mom wouldn't want me to be angry or sad"

Gail took a deep breath " I know baby but you know sometimes it helps . Sometimes it's good to cry "

Do you cry ? Sophie asked

Gail fidgeted a little she wasn't good at talking about her own emotions at the best of time and now here she was having to open up to an 8 year old .

"Sometimes "

"Why ? Sophie asked

Gail sighed leaning back on to the bed licking her bottom lip and scratching her head .. "Because sometimes Sophie being tough and pretending to be strong is hard work "

Sophie frowned " but you're a police officer and they are tough "

Gail nodded " yeah they are tough when they are at work " but when we go home we are just normal people" and sometimes honey .. Sometimes you cry"

Sophie curled into Gail's side placing her small hand on top of Gail's .

I'll look after you " like you did me " she mutters

A tear fell from Gail's eye this little girl was amazing .. She was brave , braver then anyone Gail knows .

" Sophie? Do you think you could maybe eat something for me " ? Gail asked her gently .

" I'm not hungry " the girl stated

" I know your not! " but you know the whole crying thing and how sometimes it's good for you ? "

Sophie nodded ...

"Well it's kinda the same with food " Gail explained " even though sometimes we may not want it ..it's good for us and we need it "

Sophie thought about it for a while " ok" she nodded " I like pancakes

Gail grinned stroking the girls braids again .." I like pancakes too " she winked ..

...

Gail slumped on to the bar stool next to Traci with a heavy sigh ..

" oh no ? Please don't tell me you've had a fight with Holly already ?

Gail frowned " what ? No .. No of coarse not "

So ? "What's up then ?

Gail used her index finger to run being her ear " it's just .. She shook her head sipping on the drink the bar tender had placed in front of her " it's this case "

Traci looked a little confused " what case?

Gail rolled her eyes " the shooting at that apartment building "

Traci shook her head " that's all done with though!" I mean apart from the court case..

Gail licked her bottom lip " it's the women " you know the one from the laundry room ?

Traci nodded ..

" she left a little girl behind " she's the same age as Leo" Gail explained

Yeah I know " Traci sad pulling a sad face " I couldnt imagine " she shudders

"Traci I've uh... Gail sipped her drink again staring into the glass .

" I've been visiting her " Sophie I mean ..

Gail ? Traci said in a concerned tone " c'mon you know that's not allowed"

Gail shook her head emptying the dark liquid into her mouth before raising her hand for another .." I know .. I know . But I can't help it 'she's all alone in this world and it seems in the only one she trusts"

Traci can here the emotion in Gail's voice as she talks of the child

" Gail as much as I hate to sound cold because I couldn't imagine leaving Leo alone in this world.. but... That's what social workers are for " and Forster parents they will help her find somewhere to call home .

" yeah strangers Traci" Gail snapped " people she doesn't know ?that she's never met before? " she has no other family here Traci .

"You were a stranger Gail " and she seems to have learnt to become close to you " kids adapt .

Gail shook her head telling herself she shouldnt have mentioned it .

Gail " I'm telling you this because your my friend and I love . Don't get to involved "Traci warned " it won't do you any good !

Gail nodded sinking the contents of her glass before standing up " I gotta go ." I'll see ya..

Traci shaking her watched as the blonde left

"What's up with her ? Steve asked as she sat on the vacant seat next to his girlfriend ..

Traci shook her head " nothing " she replied lying wanting to respect Gail enough to keep the conversation between themselves ..

...

Holly paced back and forth across her kitchen thinking about her and Gail's new reformed relationship ..

She knew she loved Gail and Gail loved her but Gail was distant. the night before she had arrived at Holly's after the Traci incident . Holly asked her over and over again is she was ok ? For some reason Gail had been quiet most of the evening .. Only speaking when Holly spoke to her .. Holly worried maybe Gail was having second thoughts? But whist they lay in bed after making love Gail wrapped her arms around the brunette and declared her undying love for her .

Told her how much she missed her and how stupid their fight was and how she regretted how she handled things ..

So if it was second thoughts then what was it ? Holly wondered . Why was Gail slightly out of reach ?

Hey lunchbox ? Gail called out as she entered the hall way " you here?

In the kitchen " holly responded ..

" hey Gail grinned stepping into Holly's personal space giving her a quick kiss " I forget my phone "

Holly nodded " it's upstairs on the bedside table .

Gail winked running up the stairs to retrieve her phone

Holly felt a little confused Gail seemed different ' more like herself .

"Hey you wanna grab some good later.. My treat ? Gail asked as she came down the stairs ..

Holly smiled .. Yeah that me great " I uh actually have something I want to talk to you about ?

Oh? Gail frowned looking worried .

" It's not bad " Holly assured her stroking her blonde ponytail .. Kissing her gently .

You sure ? Gail asked

Holly kissed her again this time a little deeper " I'm sure ..


	17. Chapter 17

Holly was engrossed in her work when her friend Rachel stopped by .

" hey ? Got 5mins for a coffee"she smiled waving two cups in her hand .

Always "Holly smiled pulling off her latex gloves getting up to wash her hands .

Rachel handed her friend the steaming hot drink taking a seat at her desk " so ? How's things ?

Holly tilted her head with a small smile " things are ... She rocked her head side to side .. "Things are good"

Rachel narrowed her eyes " but ?

Holly pulled her stool closer to her desk sitting down " but nothing " she sighed " I mean they are good you know "? Gail and I seem to be back on track and that's great . I love having her back in my life . It's amazing " she's amazing .

"So why do you look like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders ? Rachel asked concerned

Holly rubbed her forehead letting out a huge sigh " I uh ..I .. Well I haven't told her ...about San Francisco yet .

Ah? Rachel nodded " well don't you think you should ? I mean you don't have a lot of time left Hols"

Holly nodded with tears in her eyes " I know but ..we've only just got back together " she swallowed " we're just finding our feet and I ... She cleared her throat " I'm scared .

Rachel reached out placing her hand on top of Holly's " I understand that Hols" but isn't it best to get it out there before things go any further ?

Holly nodded " we're going for dinner tonight I was gonna tell her then '

" you think she will go with you ? Rachel asked

Holly's shoulders dropped a little " I don't know ! But if she says no ' I don't know what well happen .

" This is an amazing opportunity for you Holly . It's everything you've ever wanted to do . I know you love Gail and that's great but " .. Rachel stopped for a second to think about what she's about to say next " babe ?.. You have worked so hard for this and if Gail says no.. Then...

Ok rach" Holly interrupted " I know what you're say ...But right know I .. I don't want to think about it.

Rachel could see her friend was in turmoil and didn't want to push " ok .. You know best . She smiled

A week after her and Gail broke up Holly had been offered an amazing job in scientific research in San Francisco. It was the kinda job she could only dream about . The professor leading the research gave Holly a couple of weeks to think about the offer ..

Holly's main concern was what was happening between her and Gail ?

She had reached out so many times to the cop hoping upon hope that Gail would finally come around ..

After weeks of Gail's silence Holly was approached again in regards to the job . With a heavy heart and Realising that Gail was never coming back to her Holly accepted the job ..

She hadn't banked on Gail and her reconciling and now that they had she didn't want to rock the boat. Confiding in Rachel about the situation Rachel talked her into asked Gail to go with her rather then turning down the job offer ..

At dinner layer that night Holly was going to tell Gail all about itv.. And ask her to go with her .. Ask her to pack up her whole life leave her friends and family behind and move out of the country ..

It was that which scared Holly to her core . Would Gail even consider something like that?

Holly knew it was a big ask but she couldn't go through life wondered what if..

Ugh I hate my life " Gail moaned placing her head on to the table .

Holly smiled " bad day ?

Gail opened the menu looking like a sulky child " I was stuck with Chloe all day " she's so damn annoying " I don't even know how Dov can date her ?

"She's sweet" Holly disagreed

Gail narrowed her eyes burning her eyes through her girlfriend " ewww she is not sweet " she's an annoying little creature how puts me in a bad mood .

Holly laughed shaking her head " well that's not exactly hard Gail . Chloe's a nice girl" ok so she's a little overly happy " but So what ?

Gail shook her head unamused " no " just no . Anyways I'm hungry and don't want to talk about her anymore "

Holly shook her head with a lopsided smile" order then "

Half way through their meal Gail seemed to have cheered up some what

" you know that saying ? A way to a mans heart is through is stomach

? Holly teased watching Gail make short work of her plate .

Gail looked over at the laughing brunette not finding her teasing funny .. " I could easily be put back in a bad mood you know ?

Holly licked her lips holding her hands up " ok ok .. No teasing . Anyways I uh .. I kinda want to talk to you about something ?

Gail sat silently waiting for Holly to continue .

" Gail us being back together it's uh .. Well it's great " I mean I'm so happy that we've sorted things out . I hated us being apart.. I missed you so much and well... Holly took a second to prepare herself .. Ok Gail the thing is ?

Gail phone began to ring and it wasn't her usual ring tone .. Quickly grabbing her phone out of her pocket her eyes locked on to the called ID.. " Holly ? I really need to take this call ok ? She explained jumping out of her seat " hello? She answered

" But hold that thought ok? She smiled at the doctor before heading outside the restaurant .

Hi Laura-lee ?

LL- Gail hi " look I'm sorry for calling you but I don't really know what else to do ?

Gail - no it's fine .. What's wrong ? Is Sophie ok ?

LL- well that's why I'm calling you " she's gone Gail '

Gail - gone ? Gone where ?

LL- we don't know " we've searched the house , the street , the park .. We can't find her and it's dark outside ..

Gail - you've called the cops right ?

LL- yes of coarse . all day today she's asked for you . I explained you were working but it's just upset her ..

Gail .. she also met a couple today who my be able to Foster her into their family for the time being ..

She took it really badly and cried for you "

Gail wiped tears from her eyes hating the thought Sophie was so upset ..

Gail - ok look I'll be there as soon as I can ok ?

LL- gail you don't have to do that I just wanted to keep you in the loop " your colleagues are out looking for her .

Gail - I want to help Laura-lee .. I won't be long ..

Gail ended the call and hurried back into Holly " babe I so sorry I have to go into work .. Some things happened

Holly frowned 'but your off duty ?

" I know but I really need to help out " Gail explained

Holly folded her arms unimpressed

" a kids missed Holly.. I need to help ok ? I'll make it up to you I promise '

Can .. Can you get your own way home ? The blonde asked throwing enough money on the table to pay for their meals .

Holly shook her head biting down on her lip .. Yes .. I'll get myself home .

Gail smiled kissing the brunette twice quickly on the lips .. " I will make this up to you .. I love you .. She winked as she left

Holly threw her napkin on the table this wasn't how the night was suppose to go .. Her psyching herself up ready to have the San Francisco talk was all a waste of time .. The move was getting closer and closer and still Gail was none the wiser ..

Holly sighed heavily as she collected the money Gail had left .paying the bill before she made the short walk home .. It was slowly getting dark but the streets were still full of people so Holly didn't mind .. She needed some thinking time and found walking usually helped her ..

Laura -lee ? Gail called out entering the foster home that was full of get collages ..

Gail ? Traci called out ..

Gail ignored her friend finding the social worker .. " ok I'm here what can I do ?

Laura -lee was close to tears " I don't know Gail . I'm so worried she doesn't know this part of town ' she could be hurt .. She'll be scared ..

Gail touched the arm of the social worker " we'll find here I promise .

Gail ? Traci called her tone stating she wasn't playing ..

Gail headed outside with Traci who had a face like thunder" you need to go " now !

Gail laughed under her breath " what? No way ' Sophie's missing .

"Yeah and we are working on that " we ! Not you " Traci snapped. " you're into deep Gail .. Your to close " go home to Holly and let me deal with this .

Gail shook her head " I'm a cop Traci

" Yeah an off duty one " I mean it Gail " you shouldn't be here .

Gail shook her head stepping a little closer to her friend " I'm not leaving until she found .. You can report me if you want trac.. But I'm heading out to look for her ..

Traci shook her head she knew it was a waste of time arguing with Gail . She was after all a peck and Traci knew her long enough to know just how stubborn she was ..

Gail entred the house looking for Laura - lee " hey ? Would it be ok if I looked around Sophie's room ?

Of coarse " Laura-lee agreed showing Gail to the room .

Gail snooped around moving things about going through the young girls belonging ..

Gail I Think we've found her " McNally said out of breath " someone called the station saying a little girl matching Sophie's description been wondering around by her old apartment building .

Gail didn't give McNally or anyone else a chance to finish as she ran towards her car ..

Gail ? Wait "Traci called out " let us deal with this "

Again traci's words fell on deaf ears Gail started her car and sped off in the direction of the apartment block..

What's going on ? McNally asked

Traci placed her hands on her hips looking down at the floor"

...

Gail entered the building looking down a long hall way .. She searched the laundry room .. No Sophie ..

" hey " she called to a couple of kids .. " you seen a little around here ? " black " braided hair? Around 8 years old ?

The kids muttered between themselves for a few seconds before one turned to the blonde ..

" I saw here earlier she was getting into the lift " he pointed to the lift behind Gail ..

"Thanks " she nodded pressing the button ..

The lift stopped on the sixth floor .. The hallway smelt strongly of damp mixed with weed .. Gail made a mental note to get the place searched for drugs next time 15 diversion are doing some busts ..

She stops at door 184 noticing it's slightly ajar.. Walking in as quietly as possible she checks the rooms infront of her ..

Sophie? She calls out " Sophie it's Gail honey are you in here ?

Standing still she hears muffled movement in the room behind her ..

Sophie ?

Sophie was sat in the corner of the room with her arms wrapped around her knees and her head resting against them .. Gail carefully sits beside her " silently thanking god she was safe and unhurt .

Hey you ? She says nudging the girl gently with her shoulders " I've been looking for ya .

Sophie sniffs looking out of the corner of her eye .. " all our stuffs gone " she sobbed ..

Gail looked around at the empty apartment.." Yeah sucks huh ?

Sophie nodded " is Laura -lee mad at me ?

"No" Gail shook her head ." She's really worried about you though " so was I " you know the cops are out looking for you too ?

Why? Sophie asked looking up .

" well because they were worried about you too " Gail smiled stroking the girls head " you know Soph it's ok if you need some time to yourself but .. Well going off with out telling anyone isn't really cool especially when it's dark outside

" They want to give me to strangers"the young girl sobbed .

Gail closed her eyes for a second opening them as she felt Sophie curl into her side ..

Gail ? I don't want to live with strangers '

I know baby" I know" but you know these people won't be strangers " you'll get to know them like you did me '

Sophie shook her head " I don't want

to get to know them " can't I just live with you ?

Gail's breath caught in her throat , her heart broke " sweetie wouldn't you like to live in a nice house ? With a mom and a dad and maybe some brothers and sisters ?

Sophie shook her head again

Baby" I live in a really untidy place with smelly boys , there's never any food in the fridge .. and I work all the time .. That's not really good enough for you is it? Gail explained

" I don't care " Sophie sulked " I'll help you clean it and I don't eat much " I'll be good I promise! And I don't need a dad because it use to just be me and my mom '

Gail began to cry hearing Sophie beg her like this was killing her .. She wanted to wrap this little girl up and take her away from all the bad things that's happening to her ..

Hi" Traci smiled as she entred the room .. Sophie ? My name is Traci and I'm Gail's friend .. I'm here to take you home back to Laura -lee

No " Sophie cried clinging on to Gail " I want to stay with you Gail " Gail stood up with the child still clinging on to her " it's ok Soph I'll come with you "

No .. No because your leave me there " Gail please I promise I'll be good " I won't get in your way "

" I know soph " I know but you have to go back to Laura -lee "

Please Gail " Sophie sobbed

Gail wiped her tears away but failed to keep them hidden .. She bent down taking the child by the arms " ok listen to me " I can't take you home ok ? You have to go back to Laura-lee ..but I promise you Soph " I'm here for you " I promise things will be ok '

Sophie wrapped her arms around Gail's waist crying into her side ..

" you have to go with my friend Traci for now ok "

Sophie's grip became tighter ..

Traci took Sophie's hand pulling her gently into her arms " c'mon baby let's get you home in the warm " you must be starving "

Traci gave Gail a look that showed the blonde she wasn't happy with her . Sophie looked back with tears running down her eyes

Gail blow her a kids before slumping down the wall on to the floor ..

"You ok ? McNally asked from the door way "

Gail biting her lip wiped the tears away for her cheek " no .. No I'm not "

" what the hell was you thinking ? Traci fumed bursting through the door " I told you to stay away Gail "

McNally stepped forward taking traci's arm " it's been a tough night and Sophie's home safe so .. Why don't we leave this till the morning ?

Traci pulled out of McNally's grip " Oliver's office first thing tomorrow morning Peck ..

Gail looked up at Mcnally " Thanks "

Andy winked " c'mon I gotta lock this place up ..

Gail knocked the door of Sophie's Forster home it was late but she had to see her again " Gail ? Laura-lee smiled "come in

Gail stepped inside " I'm sorry it's late " I uh wanted to check on Sophie . See how she's doing ?

" well once your friends brought her back she went straight to her room and that where she's stayed " I've been up to check on her . I even tried taking to her but she's completely shut down ..

Gail pinched the bridge of her nose " can I ask you something ?

"Sure I'll put the kettle on" Laura-lee smiled ." You can go up if you want ?

Gail climbed the stairs to Sophie's room she was asleep holding a photo of her mother .. Gail sat on the floor looking at the worn out child " ah Soph .."


	18. Chapter 18

She's asleep " Gail smiled as she entered the kitchen

Laura-lee shook her head " poor kid"

Gail sat in the chair oppersite the social worker , " so I wanted to talk to you about something . " I know it's going to sound a little crazy because I haven't known Sophie all that long but" ...Gail took a moment to gather herself sipping her coffee.

" Sophie's a scared little girl " the cop continued " she's had her mother ripped away from her and the worlds a whole new place "

" I know " Laura-lee agreed " it's a cruel world Gail .. And Sophie's a victim of that "

Gail closed her eyes for a moment taking in the seriousness of the situation " well that's what I wanted to talk to you about ", Sophie and I have grown close these last few weeks and I ... Well I've kinda fell in love with her " she smiled .

" she's very fond of you too " Laura-lee smiled .

Gail nodded " so I've been thinking really long and hard about this , and Everytime I'm with her it feels right "

Sitting up straight Gail looks into the social workers eyes" I want to adopted her!"

Laura-lee was slightly taken back " you want to adopted Sophie "?

Gail nodded " Sophie asked me today if she could live with me " in fact she begged me "

" Gail " Laura-lee sighed " I understand it's hard to see someone you care about struggle the way Sophie is , but you can't let her pain guilt you into taken on something like this "

Gail stood shaking her head " that's not it Laura-lee , I don't feel guilty , I don't feel like it's something I'm expected to do , it's something I want " I want her !"

Laura-lee knew Gail had fallen for the small child , she noticed it almost instantly " I must warn you gail " adoptions not quick or easy ' it can take months. A year or so , people will pry into your life , they will put you under a microscope "

" I'm ready for that " Gail said " I have no skeletons , my family are cop royalty for god sakes "

Laura-lee laughed " well your name and it's reputation will help " she explained " but Gail I gotta be honest with you ... you're a police officer and that's a dangerous profession , being single isn't an issue but your job maybe"

" who will care for Sophie if anything happens to you "?

Gail bit down on her lip leaning on to the kitchen unit " Laura-lee I'm not exactly single " she explained " I've reconnected with somebody " it's new and we have a lot of work to do but "

"Is he a police officer too ?" Laura-lee butted in

Gail shook her head " she's " she empathised " is a forensic pathologist " her names Holly and she's great " Gail smiled " she's warm and caring and she's Amazing , she will go crazy for Sophie "

Laura-lee frowned " Gail ? Does Holly know about Sophie ? " about your plans"?

Gail rubbed the back of her ear " like I said we've just got back together " and we're working on us"

Laura-lee sighed " Gail? "Sweety listen to me " this is a huge deal , taking on a child?" especially a child that's been through what Sophie has , you really need to think about what this would mean to your life "

" I have " Gail urged " I know my life will have to change , I know it won't be about me any more , I know Sophie's needs will have to come first "

"Ok , and have you thought about Holly ? What if she doesn't want a child "? Laura-lee questioned," have you thought about that ?"

Gail swallowed hard in the midst of everything Gail was thinking she hadn't considered the fact Holly might not want children .she didn't really think much about what Holly would want at all , she just assumed that she would be just as crazy about Sophie as she was.

Gail stood silently thinking over Laura-lee's questions " I guess the two of us have to talk"

" ok look if it were up to me Gail I'd let Soph walk out of here tonight with you " Laura-lee smiled " but it is a long and stressful road , you have to think about every scenario , if for instance Holly says no then what ?"

Laura-lee stood walking towards Gail placing a hand in shoulder " are you Willing to risk losing some one you love for something you might not ever have ?"

Gail took a deep breath " I guess there's only one way to find out "

...

Gail pulled up outside Holly's seeing the lights on . It was a little after 10.30pm

H: "Hello" ?

G: Hey Hol" you up "?

H: "yeah "

Gail put the phone down jumping out of her car walking towards Holly's place ..

Holly answered the door after Gail tapped it gently .

" Hol ? I'm sorry for running off like that " Gail apologised .

Holly shrugged " duty calls I guess "

Gail pulled the doctor into her personal space lacing a small kiss on her lips " you know I would much rather be with you then those losers I work with right ?"

Holly grinned kissing Gail " you better had " tea?

Gail let the brunette go with a nod , she knew now was the time they had to talk , she had to tell Holly about her plans so they could get underway .

Suddenly she's nervous , her palms are sweating and her knees tremble underneath the table .

" Hol? She whispers barely audio

Holly didn't hear her , the kettle boiling over powering her voice .

Holly closed her eyes biting down on her lip she to was nervous . As she turned to the blonde she frowned a little .. Gail was staring right at her , those beautiful blue eyes were a shade darker something had changed in the last few seconds "Are you ok "?

Gail nodded

Holly lent on the opposite side of the table to her girlfriend taking her hand " Ok so uh... At dinner earlier I wanted to talk " she swallowed " Gail I uh .. I have something i'd like to tell you "

Gail smiled " that so weird cause I uh.. I actually have something that I would like to tell you "

Holly smiled but felt a little confused " Ooook ! You go first "

Gail stood and began to pace the kitchen " ok .. So uh .. Ok , there's no round about way or easy way to say this " so ? This is something I have thought long and hard about "

"And it doesn't make any sense , except it makes absolutely sense"

And well " Gail took a moment pulling at her sleeves " it just feels like the right thing to do "

Holly frowned but smiled never the less " what does "?

" Holly i wanna adopt a little girl "

Holly's heart hit the bottom of her stomach at Gail's words .

" I've only just started out " Gail explained " it's a very long and complicated process and I don't wanna get my hopes up but"... She grinned ..Holly hearing the excitement in her voice "

She's called Sophie , her mom died in that apartment block shooting and I've literally been spending most of my free time with her " Gail approached Holly taking her in her arms " she's so amazing and insane and I think .. No I just know your gonna love her "

Holly gasped gently pulling herself out of Gail's grip turning to take a seat at the table

" I know this a lot to take in hols" and I've probably shocked you? , because let's face if I can't even decide where we should eat most of the time " but ..I'm ready to be her mom "

Holly looked up a Gail who was stood in front of her nervously , Gail looks so scared and yet so full of hope . Holly didn't have a reaction to Gail's news , inside she felt like she was dying , she finally had Gail back in her life and in the next few moments it could all become a distant memory .

Gail " she sighed " I just accepted a job in San Francisco and I uh " .. I was gonna ask you to come with me ?"

Gail's eyes widened her insides feeling exactly the same as Holly's .

" I leave in two weeks ...


End file.
